


Kingdom fall [CZ]

by Zirisek



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gloryhammer - Freeform, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek
Summary: "Shromažďující poslední zbytky své energie vrhnul se Zargothrax do beztvarého vesmírného portálu. V jednom okamžiku zmizel z tohoto světa do jiné reality, aniž by věděl, na jaké místo a do jakého času může červí díra vést. I přesto Angus McFife XIII. přísahal, že za jakoukoliv cenu najde a zničí Zargothraxe, ať  už bude kdekoliv. A tak s posledním zvoláním následoval král z Fifu temného čaroděje do mezidimenzionální trhliny... Pro věčnou slávu Dundee!"***Předtím, než Angus McFife XIII. dopadl na popelavou půdu druhé reality, a chvíli potom, kdy se ve světě zjevil zlý čaroděj a započal své vítězné tažení, objevil se v neznámě známém vesmíru poustevník z Cowdenbeafu. V nové realitě je vržen do rychlého sledu událostí, které ho vedou přímo do Dundee, aby se zas a znovu postavil zlému čaroději tváří v tvář. Čeká ho dlouhá noc plná nových objevů, přátelství, zvratů a bláznivého útěku, za doprovodu rytíře z Crailu, vojáků z Unst a jedné ponorky.***Povídka zasazená do alternativní historie Skotska, kterou stvořil Christopher Bowes pro symphonic-powermetalovou skupinu Gloryhammer. Příběh se odehrává před událostmi ze třetího alba: Legends from beyond the galactic terrorvortex.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pád Crailu

Na jižním cípu Fifevského království skvěl se klenot ze všech klenotů královské koruny nejhonosnější. Tímto klenotem byla rytířská pevnost Crail. Už od nepaměti za hradbami nedobytné pevnosti se učili bojovníci šermířskému umění rytířů z Crailu. Byli to ti nejsilnější, nebojácní a nejhrdější rytíři v celém kraji. Bojovali vždy do posledního dechu; jezdci na majestátných orlech, kteří byli vždycky připraveni položit život za svého krále. A dnes tomu mělo být nejinak.

Vítr vanoucí od moře nesl s sebou špatné pocity; ledový vítr nechával všechny rytíři napjaté a v pozoru. Od východu blížil se k pevnosti stín temnoty, krví zbarvená podvečerní obloha ustupovala inkoustové černi. Nebyly zatím vidět žádné hvězdy. Rytíři stojící na vršku strážní věže netrpělivě vyčkávali návrat výzvědné jednotky, kterou prozíravý velmistr vyslal směrem přicházející tmy. Těžké ticho přerušilo zašumění peří velkého orla, který se nesl přímo k věži. Své velké a jako břitva ostré pařáty zaryl do kraje strážní věže. Ze sedla shlížel na své velitele rytíř, jehož tvář zakrývala přilba s hledím z tmavého skla.

"Přichází," oznámila hlídka.

Ono jediné slovo dokázalo rozechvít i ty nejotrlejší rytíře. Ohlíželi se jeden po druhém; po nejedné tváři přeletěl stín obav.

Nejstarší a nejmoudřejší z rytířů ale nenechal obavy usadit se na jeho tváři. "Kolik jich je?"

Pronesl otázku, které pálila na jazyku snad všechny zúčastněné.

Zvěd se ze svého sedla naklonil přes hlavu orla. "Pane," pronesl hlasem člověka, který nechápal, co se vlastně děje. "On přichází sám."

***

"Je to blázen!" zvolal jeden ze starších rytířů.

"A to je dobrá nebo špatná zpráva?" zajímal se okamžitě mladší.

"Jen blázen by vtrhl do Crailu bez armády!"

"Je možná blázen, ale nesmíme zapomenout, že to je hlavně čaroděj!" pronesl ser Regulon.

"Je to sebevražda!"

"Je to past!"

"Pánové," pronesl velmistr, který doposud jen mlčky naslouchal dohadům svých kolegů. "Ať je blázen nebo ne, míří směrem k nám."

Oči rytířů spočinuly na velmistrovi, rytíři dychtivě očekávali rozkazy. Velmistr přejel pohledem z jednoho na druhého. "Pokud skutečně přichází sám a armády chaosu s ním nejsou, je si jistý svou výhrou. Král je nezvěstný, a my jsme poslední překážkou, která leží na jeho cestě k pokoření království Dundee. Moc nadějí nám nezbývá..."

Rytíři si vyměnili ustarané pohledy.

"Proletie," vydechl jeden z mladších rytířů, "mluvíte, jako kdybyste se chtěl vzdát."

Velmistr upřel na chlapce svůj pohled a chvíli jen mlčky přemýšlel. "Vzdát? Oh, copak rytíř z Crailu vůbec zná takových slov, Cornusi? Nikdy! Zargothrax sem míří s jistotou poblázněného starce, že zvítězí. Já mu to vítězství ale nehodlám dát zadarmo!"

Vzápětí byla celá pevnost na nohou. Poplach zburcoval rytíře v celé pevnosti, v plné zbroji se připravovali na nádvoří, letci osedlávali své orli.

Mladý Cornus Dawon se prodíral mezi rytíři, pokřikoval na nižší rytíře a pomáhal jim s pásky na výzbrojích. kontroloval jejich vybavení a sám přemýšlel, kde nechal meč. Když ho našel, zasunul ho do pochvy na opasku.

"Cornusi?" ozval se mu za zády Regulon. Když na něj mladý mistr Crailu upřel pohled, viděl ztrápenou tvář staršího rytíře. "Vezmi si cestovní plášť, a co bude třeba. Sejdeme se před vstupem do podzemí."

Než se Cornus stihl zeptat, proč, byl Regulon pryč. Mladý rytíř měl jen málo času na přemýšlení. Z hlasu staršího rytíře cítil rozkaz a zároveň něco, co nedokázal tak jednoduše popsat. Když si přehazoval přes záda cestovní plášť a sepínal u krku stříbrnou broží mistra Crailu, uvědomil si, že rytířův hlas zdobila naléhavost.

Když se vydal po schodech do sklepních částí pevnosti, spatřil okénky na nádvoří zástupy svých bratrů ve zbroji. Jak rád by se postavil po jejich bok, ale naléhavost v Regulonově hlase mu nedovolila nepřijít k těžkým dřevěným dveřím, které uzavíraly průchod do podzemí a tunelů táhnoucí se pod celým Crailem. Uvědomoval si, že chodby vedou ven z města. Že slouží jako poslední možnost obrany, když je Crail obléhaný. Dnes ale Crail nebyl ani zdaleka obléhaný. Hrozba, která se blížila od východu, byl jen pouhý stín strachu, který čaroděj zaséval do srdcí celá staletí. Stín strachu nasycený zprávami o vypálení Auchtenmachty, o smrti krále, kterého rytíři z Crailu považovali pouze za nezvěstného, ale zprávy o jeho skonu rukou čaroděje se šířily rychleji než mor. Kolik podobností dokázal mladý Cornus mezi morem a zprávami o zkáze Dundee nalézt v té krátké chvíli, kdy kráčel temnými chodbami. Nakonec zahlédl světlo u dvěří do podzemí. Stáli tam rytíři, ser Regulon a ser Proletius.

Postavil se před ně, s pěstí na srdci.

"To je dost, že jdeš," prohlásil Regulon a vrazil Cornusovi do rukou cestovní vak. Byl těžký, jak Regulon později vysvětlil, plný jídla na cestu.

"Jakou cestu?" domáhal se odpovědi Cornus.

"Teď nás dobře poslouchej," přerušil ho Proletius. V rukou svíral další brašnu, spíše balíček zabalený v kůži a převázaný silným řemenem. Cornusovi se sevřelo hrdlo.

"Crail dnes padne. Nejde tomu zabránit. Zde," podal balíček Cornusovi. "Je to nejcenější, tohle se nikdy nesmí dostat čarodějovi do rukou."

"Jsou to všechna naše tajemství, alchymie, starodávné vědění, příručky k šermu..." pokračoval Regulon.

"Je velice důležité aby jsi unikl co nejdál a neotáčel se!" pohlédl Proletius chlapci pronikavě do očí.

"Ale..." Cornus pohlédl na balíček ve svých rukou.

"Odkaz Crailu musí žít dál! Chápeš to?!" pokračoval Proletius, zatímco Regulon otvíral těžké dveře. Odněkud z povrchu se ozval dunivý hlas trouby. Proletius dal Cornusovi ruku na rameno, otcovsky jej stiskl. "Přísahej na kladivo, že se sem nevrátíš a že poneseš odkaz Crialu dál. Že ho budeš bránit vlastním životem. Cornusi přísahej!"

"Přísahám," vydechl chlapec. Pevně sevřel oči a zastrčil kožený balíček do brašny. Popadl louč, kterou mu Regulon podával a vyběhl chladnou kamenitou chodbou. Neotáčel se. Nezastavoval se. Jen slyšel jak těžké dveře zapadly do západky, jak ho odřízly od jeho přátel. Odřízly ho i od zvuků, které doposud tlumeně přicházely z povrchu. Nesměl se ale zastavit. Přísahal. A tak mladý Cornus pokračoval v cestě spletitými tunely, které znali jen mistři rytíři.

***

Obloha se zalila černým inkoustem. Na západě zbývalo s posledního denního světla jen mizivý naoranžovělý pás táhnoucí se přes celý horizont. Rytíři Crailu připraveni na hradbách tiše sledovali postavu, která se k nim blížila po nezvykle klidné hladině severního moře. Proletius stál na hradbách po boku se svými nejvěrnějšími. Postava se pomalu zvětšovala. Mířil k nim mohutný černý jednorožec.

Kopyta bájného zvířete se nehlučně dotýkala hladiny vody. Obrovský černý tvor byl navzdory své velikosti vyhublý. Kůže těsně obalovala jeho kostru, cáry potrhané hřívy rozvíval jednorožci slaný večerní vítr, roh mělo zvíře přelomený a na několika místech navrtaný. Bílé oči upíralo stvoření slepě před sebe, z tlamy mu odkapávala tuhá slina. Na hřbetě onoho zbědovaného zvířete seděl čaroděj. Na hlavě trnovou korunu, obličej skrytý za maskou přízraku z nočních můr. Ramena mu zdobily lebky padlých jednorožců; oděný ve zbroji a čarodějném hávu.

Proletius polkl. S čarodějem se již setkal. Opravdu dávno, a zatímco jeho zub času více méně ušetřil, Zargothrax byl pravým opakem. Velmistr měl jisté tušení, že zbědovaný jednorožec je jen odrazem temné podstaty čarodějova bytí. Měl podezření, že to vyhublé a potrhané zvíře, které vypadalo, že zažilo invazi do Dundee a nějakým hrozným omylem i přežilo, byl odraz čaroděje samotného.

Stvoření se zastavilo několik desítek metrů od útesů pod pevností, o které se rozbíjel večerní příliv. Neklid rytířů byl skoro hmatatelný, ale Proletius stál pevně. Dokud stojí on, jeho rytíři necouvnou. Když začínalo být ticho panující na obou stranách neúprosné, opřel se Proletius dlaněmi o cimbuří a pohlédl na Zargothraxe.

"Čaroději!" zvolal, "co tě přivádí k hradbám Crailské pevnosti?!"

Zargothrax pomalu zvedl svou hlavu. Dvě rudé oči masky se upíraly na rytíře. Nešlo z nich číst, nešlo poznat, kam se dívá. Neklid rytířů zesílil.

"Přišel jsem vám nabídnout dohodu!" odpověděl čaroděj hlasem zkresleným přes masku.

"Jakou dohodu," optal se s klidem Proletius.

"Jako vždy, velmistře, vy a vaši rytíři stojíte v mé cestě k vítězství," pokračoval čaroděj. "Mocní rytíři z Crailu, bojovníci z Abardeenu a Cowdenbeafu, vítězové bitvy o citadelu v Dundee. Rytíři, kteří osedlali horské orli." Pohrdavý hlas se nesl ztichlou zátokou. čaroděj si měřil rytíře pohledem. Proletius tiše vyčkával.

"V čele s velmistrem, který dopomohl mému věznění," probodl čaroděj velmistra pohledem. "Zda-li jsou tvé schopnosti stále tak impozantní jako kdysi." dodal tichým hlasem.

"Tebe, Proletie, jsem přišel vyzvat na souboj!"

Zavládlou ticho. Moře přestalo narážet do útesů, vítr přestal vát a čas se zastavil. Proletius mlčky sledoval čaroděje dole na hladině.

"To je hloupost. To nemůže..." přerušil ticho Regulon, ale byl gestem umlčen.

"Pokračuj, čaroději."

"Pokud zvítězíš, velmistře, odejdu a nikdy se do Dundee nevrátím," rytíři to zašumělo. "Pokud ale zvítězím já," pokračoval čaroděj s pohledem upřeným na Proletea, "už nikdy mi rytíři Crailu nebudou stát v cestě!" vykřikl vzhůru k hradbám.

Davem rytířů šuměly tiché hlasy, projevy nedůvěry v čarodějovo prohlášení. Hlasitý šepot doléhal k Proletiovým uším. Umlčel své rytíře zdviženou rukou.

"Nuže dobrá, čaroději, vstup do pevnosti!"

Překvapené výkřiky rytířů doprovázely Proletia, který sestoupil po kamenných schodech z hradeb.

"Nechť se všichni rytíři seskupí na nádvoří!" poručil Regulonovi, který poslal jeho rozkazy dál.

"Proletie! Zbláznil ses?!" vyběhl za svým velmistrem. "On tě zabije, a potom zabije i nás! Tohle je sebevražda! Ženeš nás do potíží."

Proletius se prudce zastavil. "V potížích jsme až po uši, a nemusíš se bát. Nedovolím, aby se mým rytířům cokoliv stalo."

Regulon si velmistra chvíli měřil pohledem. Věděl, že je jedním z nejlepších šermířů v Crailu. "Dohlédni, ať jsou všichni rytíři na nádvoří," rozkázal mu Proletius a sám se vydal tím směrem.

***

Rytíři byli postaveni na hradbách a po krajích širokého nádvoří. Uprostřed kamenného prostranství stál samotný velmistr a hleděl k bráně. Doléhal k nim klapot koňských kopyt o dřevěný padací most. Jednorožec se zastavil v bráně. Čaroděj seskočil ze svého zvířete a namáhavou chůzí vydal se na nádvoří. Když ho rytíři konečně spatřili, zalapali po dechu. Někteří pevněji obepnuli prsty jílce svých mečů. Jiní tyče svých kopí. Orlové na věžích napjatě pozorovali situaci pod nimi.

Zargothrax vyšel do středu nádvoří, zastavil se tváří tvář Proletiovi. Čaroděj se tyčil vysoko nad velmistra. Proletius k němu zvedl pronikavý pohled. Ticho, které vládlo bylo až posvátné. Ticho, ve kterém si nikdo nedovolí zakašlat, nebo vůbec dýchat. Desítky očí se upíraly na čaroděje, který mlčky vyčkával. Někde v dálce zaštěkal pes.

"Přistoupím na tvou dohodu, čaroději," začal velmistr, "jen pod jednou podmínkou."

"Poslouchám," zazněl čarodějův dutý hlas.

"Právě teď necháš mé rytíře odejít."

Čaroděj mlčel, a tak Proletius pokračoval. "Když je necháš odejít, nebude to mít na náš souboj vliv, tak jako tak, už ti nikdy nebudou stát v cestě. Nech je odejít."

Zargothrax si měřil Proletia před sebou, pomalu přikývl. "Dobrá."

Proletius úlevně vydechl, rozhlédl se po svých rytířích ale... nikdo se nehnul. "Můžete jít. Složte zbraně a běžte!"

Rytíři se podívala jeden na druhého a dál drželi své formace. Regulon se postavil před všechny. "Do posledního dechu."

Proleius nevěděl, jestli cítí pýchu nebo vzrůstající hrůzu. Věrnost jeho rytířů byla pověstná. Teď je za to nenáviděl.

"Regulone," procedil mezi zuby. Ale Zargothrax zvedl ruku, kterou umlčel případné protesty.

"Svou šanci jste dostali rytíři. Je čas!"

Proletius zavřel oči. Pomalu prsty obepnul jílec svého meče a tasil. V půlkruhu nad jeho hlavou se zablýskl meč, jehož špička tiše spočinula kousek od kamenné země. Rytíř pohlédl na svého oponenta, který tasil svoji zbraň. Pravděpodobně také z dob invaze Dundee. Tmavá čepel spočinula ve stejné poloze, jako Proletiova.

Rytíři na hradbách zatajili dech, když se jejich velmistr vyřítil vpřed. Vzduch proťala ostrá čepel, kov zacinkal o kov a dva dávní soupeři se po letech opět střetli. Náraz kovu je od sebe odhodil, Proletius pokračoval v rychlé sérii úderů, které čaroděj zázrakem vykrýval. Proletius si byl vědom svojí výhody. Byl rytíř, v nejlepších letech, jeho šermířský um zrál léta jako víno. Celé ty roky směřovaly k tomuhle okamžiku. Byl připravený zničit čaroděje před sebou. Sevřel meč oběma rukama a provedl výpad. Zargothrax jen o centimetr ohnul nablýskané čepeli. Proletius využil toho, že se dostal k čarodějovi blízko, a loktem zasadil nahrbenému soupeři úder do masky. Zargothrax zapotácel vzad. Proletius na nic nečekal, obrátil se na patě připravený na další výpad. Zargothraxovi do volné ruky vklouzla malá černá dýka. Nikdo ji nemohl vidět. Zvedl svůj meč na obranu, ale silný úder mu zarezonoval celou paží. Meč mu vypadl z ruky a zařinčel o kamennou pohladu. Rytíří zajásali. Proletius stiskl pevně meč, vyrazil kupředu. Čepel meče projela naprázdno vzduchem. Čaroděj byl přece jen rychlejší, než si myslel. Druhá čepel zařinčela o zem. Čaroděj svýral rameno velmistra, druhou rukou zarýval černou dýku velmistrovi do srdce. Rytíři zalapali po dechu, nikdo nebyl sto se pohnout.

Proletius vzhlédl k čarodějovi. Pohled se mu rozostřoval, měl pocit, že rána v jeho srdci pulzuje. Že dýku prozářily rudé žilky a na její záštitě se otevřelo rudé oko. Pocítil nával nové energie, která mu zaslepila zrak dočista. Odněkud z dálky k němu doléhal dutý hlas zpod masky. "Tak jako tak, už mi nikdy nebudou vstát v cestě," zopakoval čaroděj. Čaroděj vyrval dýku z Proletiova srdce a nechal ho padnout na kolena. Velmistr neumíral, ale blednul. Sípavě dýchal, tmavá krev zasychala na ráně v jeho zbroji. Po krku a tváři se mu rozběhly tmavé žilky. Otevřel černé oči.

"Ty hajzle!" zaslechl Proletius známý hlas.

Za čarodějem se s vytaseným mečem zjevil Regulon. Zargothrax se obrátil a holou dlaní odrazil ostrý meč, jehož čepel se rozletěla na kousky. Druhou rukou chytil čaroděj rytíře pod krkem a vyzvedl.

"Spoutáno buď, co spoutáno už jest; vaše věrnost je vaší největší slabinou," pronesl čaroděj. Temné kouzlo prostřelilo Regulonovým tělem jako blesk, temná pouta svázala jeho a jeho rytíře k Proletiovi. Temnota prostoupila mysl rytířů z Crailu.

Když se Proletius postavil, upřel na čaroděje jako inkoust černé oči. Bledou tvář skryl pod širokou kapuci svého pláště.

"Nuže, velmistře?" pohlédl na něj Zargothrax.

Proletius poklekl před čarodějem. "Očekáváme tvé rozkazy, pane."

A spolu s ním poklekly i desítky nemrtvých rytířů z Crailu.


	2. Obléhání Unst

Hranice mezi královstvími Dundee a Unst byla tenká. Prakticky neexistující. Králové obou království byli už po staletí nejlepšími přáteli a proto nikdy nebyl důvod umisťovat stráže podél hranic. Krále Hootsmana by ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by nepřátelé mohli vkročit do Unst právě od Dundee. A přece jen se tak stalo. Toho dne se před královským městem shromáždila armáda chaosu. Čarodějové a goblini, skřeti a trolové, všechna ta stvoření pekelná se prohnala královstvím Unst jako zničující lavina. Zastavila se až před královským městem, kde vyčkávali a guvernér města, generál Hux, byl nervóznější a nervóznější s každou další minutou, kdy armáda chaosu bez hnutí vyčkávala před branami jeho města.  
Mobilizoval armádu, to ano. Tanky byly vyjeté na planinu před město. Zaujímaly obranou formaci. Ponorky visely tiše ve vzduchu, připravené smést nepřítele svou nukleární náloží. Vojácí, rytíři a domobrana byla shromážděna za hradbami a vyčkávala stejně nervózně, jako generál Hux.  
“Nějaké změny?” optal se generál svého podřízeného, když kráčeli společně přes základnu. Voják rychle ťukal do datapedu.  
“Posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin ne. Stále klid.”  
“Nelíbí se mi to,” pronesl Hux větu, kterou měli na mysli všichni zúčastnění.  
Procházeli zrovna hangárem ponorek. Kotvící svorky zely prázdnotou, až na jedny, kde stále spočívala malá ponorka. Na jejím boku pracovali tři inženýři, dva vojáci postávali bokem. Kolem generála proběhl chlapec se zrzavou kšticí, na hlavě ochranné brýle pospíchal k ponorce. Hux chlapce popadl za lem uniformy a zbrzdil.  
“Kam si myslíš že jdeš?”  
“D.S.S. Kamizola bude brzy opouštět suchý dok…” odvětil chlapec.  
“Já se ptal kam si myslíš, že jdeš ty!” Hux postavil chlapce před sebe a měřil si ho pohledem.  
“Otče, tohle bude bitva století, chci být užitečný…”  
Ale Hux o něčem takovém nechtěl ani slyšet.  
“Sundej si tu maškarádu, Cole a vrať se kam patříš.”  
“Ale,”  
“To byl rozkaz!”  
“Otče…”  
“Neodmlouvej!”  
“Proč mě nechceš pustit bojovat!” vyjekl Cole.  
“Protože nejsi pro boj stavěný!” utrhl se na chlapce Hux. Chlapci konečně sklaplo. Otec se na něj díval z výšky. “Jsi jen pouhý technik. V bitvě pro tebe není místo.”  
S těmi slovy se odvrátil od syna. Pokynul vojákovi s datapadem aby ho následoval na z hangárů na hradby města. Svého syna nechal v hangárech za sebou.  
Na hradbách se zamyšleně opřel a sledoval ležení před hradbami. Žár ohňů, které si skřeti zapálili. Doléhal k nim pach kouře a spáleného masa. Jeho vlastní jednotky, seskupené před hradbami, byly v rozpacích. Nejraději by si také rozdělali táborák, zahráli karty a vyčkávali v relativní pohodě. Copak si to ale mohli dovolit?  
“Na co čekají…” zašeptal Hux.  
V hangáru zůstal malý zrzavý chlapec stát jako přimražený.  
“Cole? Hele, vím, že to asi není nejlepší chvíle, ale mohl bys mi jít pomoc? Potřebuji podržet…”  
“Už jdu Michaele,” přerušil ho Cole.  
Zrzavý chlapec se došoural k inženýrům a začal dělat svoji práci. Tu práci, kterou mu uložil otec. Tu jedinou, kterou mohl dělat.  
Michael chlapce sledoval. “Hele, on to tak nemyslel.”  
“Jasně, že to tak myslel!” vyjekl Cole znenadání. “Vždycky to tak myslí! Vždyť jsem mu uplně ukradenej! Co mám ještě udělat aby pochopil, že jsem co k čemu!”  
“No, postavil jsi pro něho přece ten úžasný masážní stroj, ten má rád ne?”  
“Ano,” přitakal Cole otráveně. “Ten stroj ano.”  
Vojákům, kteří čekali na zprovoznění D.S.S. Kamizoly zapraskaly vysílačky. Když se jeden z nich ohlásil, zazněl hlas vojáka, který doprovázel Huxe na hradby.  
“Generál zamířil na hlavní ponorku. Opakuji, z jihu se něco blíží, ať jsou všechny jednotky v bojové pohotovosti!”  
“Hej, nerdi, jak jste na tom?” houkl jeden z vojáků na inženýry. Cole zrovna zaklapával jeden z panelů. “Musíme vyrazit.”  
“Už to bude!” houkl Michael a zmizel po krk ponořený do útrob motoru pohánějící ponorku. Cole se rozhlédl. Tohle mohla být jeho šance. Vždyť bude jenom na palubě lodi co bude bojovat. Nebude bojovat on sám. Jeho otec se nemusí bát, že zase něco pokazí, ba naopak. Bude přímo u zdroje, třeba jejich ponorka dostane vyznamenání a on jenom jako člen posádky dokáže otci, že ho užije víc, než jen na masážní stroj. Bude hrdina! S touto představou se jako malý zrzavý stín proplížil bočním výlezem na palubu ponorky. Výlez za ním zapadl.  
***  
Generál Hux stál na můstku své ponorky a sledoval obrazovky před sebou.  
“Hlášení!”  
“Od jihu, pane, se blíží divná masa.”  
“Spojte se s nimi.”  
“Není se s čím spojit,” poznamenal komunikační důstojník horlivě mačkající tlačítka na panelu. “Nejsou to lodě.”  
Huxův obličej se v tu ránu změnil. Koutky se mu zvedly v úsměvu. “Víte, co to znamená?” usmál se na svou posádku.  
“Kavalerie dorazila.”  
***  
Vzápětí do každé ponorky přišly nové rozkazy. Generál Hux měl v plánu zasadit armádě chaosu smrtící ránu a uvěznit ji mezi dva celky doposud neporažených armád. Náhlá změna jeho nálady nejenže všechny překvapila, ale i pozvedla morálku napříč clou domobranou. Okamžitě přišli rozkazy k útoku. Cole schovaný na palubě D.S.S. Kamizoly nadšeně naslouchal všem těm zprávám, které se linuly z vysílaček a rádia. Nová síla jim přišla na pomoc. Jsou zachráněni, i když, ne že by armáda chaosu měla proti silám Unst nějakou šanci. Cole byl vždycky přesvědčení, že Unst je neporazitelné království. Že rozdrtí každého nepřítele, jak se zpívalo ve starých písních, na počest věčného krále Unst. Hootsman odešel vysoko na nebe aby na ně dohlížel, uvědomil si Cole. Jejich bůh by je nenechal padnout.  
Jak rychle se jeho přesvědčení rozpadlo, když ponorkou otřásl tvrdý náraz. Laserová děla, schovaná ve stanech vyčkávajících skřetů škytla a probudila se k životu. Pruhy barevné energie pročesávaly oblohu a zavrtávaly se do pancéřování ponorek. Jeho ponorka se znovu otřásla.  
“Co se to děje?!” vykřikl voják od řídícího pulzu.  
“Řízení nereaguje!” ponorka pokračovala se znovu otřásla.  
Cole se přidržoval krabice, za kterou se schovával. Vyhlédl okénkem ven, aby spatřil temnou masu, která se přibližovala z jihu. Slyšel otcův hlas, jak nadšený byl s příletu jejich spojenců. Brzy si uvědomil, na co se to vlastně dívá. Obrovští orlové nesli se oblohou jako stíny smrti.  
Crail pomyslel si mladý chlapec a jeho srdce zaplesalo nově získanou nadějí. Crail jim přiletěl na pomoc.  
Orli letěli vysoko nad oběma armádama, jakmile dosáhli bojiště, vrhli se majestátní ptáci střemhlav dolů. První z orlů zaryl pařáty do ponorky, která plula oblohou pod ní. Mohutný a ostrý zoban prorazil plátování ponorky. Stvoření ji rozervalo na kusy a nechalo zničenou ponorku padnout dolů na tanky.  
Ticho na všech frekvencích bylo odrazem šoku, který pocítil každý z vojáků Unst. Hleděli, jak rytíři z Crailu ničí jejich stroje, jak po nich střílí z laserových zbraní. Jak se jejich spojenci obracejí zbraně proti nim.  
Generál Hux na můstku své lodi cítil, jak mu mizí pevná půda pod nohama. Slyšel zprávy o škodách z ponorek, které byly rvány na kusy orli z Crailu. Jeho ponorkou otřásl výbuch, jak se činilo laserové dělo.  
D.S.S. Kamizola marně zkoušela úhybné manévry. Otřásla se v dalším nárazu. Cole vzhlédl, nad jeho hlavou se plátováním ponorky probodával ostrý zoban. Vyděšeně vykřikl.  
“Orel!”  
Vojáci se po něm ohlédli. Inženýr Michael vyběhl ke Coleovi. Popadl hasicí přístroj, odjistil hadici a rudou nádobu hodil Coleovi. “Drž!”  
Ústí hadice namířil přímo orlovi do chřtánu a vypustil obsah hasicího přístroje. Orel vyděšeně zavřískal a pustil ponorku. Vzápětí trup lodě provrtalo několik výstřelů z laserové zbraně rytíře z Crailu.  
Voják za řízením vykřikl a padl mrtvý na řídící panel. Sedadlem zel čistý průstřel laserové zbraně. Mrtvý voják se sesunul na podlahu ponorky.  
“Cole! Ty zmetku!” zavrčel Michael, věděl, že není čas na kárání. Pokud tohle přežijí, generál svého syna stáhne z kůže. Tím si byl jistý. Zavřel oči. “Cole mazej k řízení!”  
Zrzavý chlapec v šoku sedící stále na podlaze poznal, že k němu odněkud z dálky doléhá hlas. Až když s ním inženýr zatřásl, nasbíral dost sil, aby se zvedl a doplazil k řídícímu panelu. Odmítal se dívat na mrtvolu pod svýma nohama. Další výstřely se prořezávaly trupem ponorky.  
“Dostaň nás odsud!” křikl Michael. A Cole tak učinil.  
Prudce strhl ponorku doleva. Zrovna včas, aby orel, který se chystal přistát na ponorce zhora proletěl kolem nich. Mířili do lesů čím dál víc na jihovýchod. Z ponorky se kouřilo, výbuch v zadní části lodi dokazoval, že byly zasaženy palivové články. Cole zavřel oči a bouchl do tlačítka, loď se škytnutím přeskočila na nejvyšší rychlost, které byla malá Kamizola schopna. Rytíře z Crailu nechali daleko za sebou, stejně jako bitvu o královské město Unst. Ponorka sebou škubla a začala se třást.  
“Rozpadá se!” vykřikl nějaký inženýr. “Do háje, Cole, měl jsi nás dostat pryč!”  
Někdo Colea odstrčil od řídícího panelu zrovna ve chvíli, kdy loď břichem zadrhla o vysoké stromy. Polámané větve zaskřípaly o břicho ponorky. Cole si zakryl oči. Matně vnímal, že inženýr, který ho odstrčil, nárazem přeletěl panel a rozplácl se na podlaze před můstkem. Další skřípění ho donutilo zakrýt si spíš uši. Stočil se na zemi a když ponorka narazila na první tvrdou zem, vyletěl kupředu a narazil hlavou do stranu ponorky. Poslední, co si vybavoval, byla myšlenka na neporazitelnou armádu Unst. Armádu, která umírala rukou spojenců.


	3. Bouře

Jediné co slyšel, byly výkřiky. Zžíravá touha vrátit se do pevnosti propalovala jeho mysl. Když se probudil, setřel si s čela kapky potu. Pevněji si k sobě přitáhl svůj cestovní plášť a schoulil se k vyhaslému ohni. Když Cornus vystoupil z tunelů na povrch panovala už hluboká noc. Pevnost Crailu stála za ním, jako nedosažitelný bod na pobřeží. A on se nesměl vrátit. Spánek ovládl jeho mysl, a únava zase tělo. Postavil si malý táborák aby se zahřál. Riskantní, vskutku, ale v tu chvíli nemohl mysl jasně.  
Ve spánku k němu promlouval hlas. Že se musí vrátit do Crailu, pravil, že jeho přátelé umírají bolestivou smrtí a jen on je může zachránit. Slyšel hlas svého velmistra, Proletia, který k němu natahoval ruku, aby ho strhl do víru událostí, které se bezpochyby odehrávaly v pevnosti. Znovu otevřel oči. Instiktivně nahrabal písek na táborák, převalil se pod nejbližší keř a schoval se pod zelený cestovní plášť. Oblohou proletěla desítka stínů. Šum peří mu napověděl, že se dívá na letku orlů. Opouštěli Crail, ale proč. Potlačil nutkání na ně zavolat. Neměl tušení, co náhlá mobilizace sil znamená, ale bál se, že nic dobrého. Zaslechl dusot kopyt velikého zvířete. Jednorožec! Zakryl si ústa dlaní a zatajil dech. Plášť natažený přes hlavu měl stejnou barvu, jako zelený porost. V nastalé tmě by nikdo nebyl schopný rozeznat, že pod keřem leží člověk v cestovním plášti. Cornus doufal, že ani čaroděj to nerozezná. Dusot kopyt sílil, proběhl po cestě za ním a mizel zase dál. Jednorožec se nezastavoval, utíkal dál a Cornus cítil, jak se mu zklidňuje bušící srdce.  
A potom nastalo ticho. Rytíři i čaroděj byli ti tam a Cornus pomalu začínal chápat, co to vlastně viděl. Crail po boku s čarodějem, musel použít nějaké hrozné kouzlo, aby donutil rytíři bojovat za chaos. Posadil se zpátky k ohni, objal si kolena a přitáhl pod bradu. Po chvíli sezení v naprostém tichu vytáhl rytíř zapalovač a podpálil uhašený táborák. Potřeboval slyšet nějaký zvuk, cokoliv, co přeruší tok jeho myšlenek v nastalém tichu. Praskání ohně rychle naplnilo ono ticho a vůně dřeva provoněla ovzduší. Atmosféra se už nezdála tak tíživá jako předtím.  
Cornus hleděl do ohně. Od severu sem přicházely temné mraky, vítr sílil, ale on si ho nevšímal. Shrábl si černé vlasy na stranu a dál pozoroval malý ohýnek. V mihotavém světle plamínků se zablýskala stříbrná brož spínající Cornusův cestovní plášť. STiskl brož v ruce a prohlédl si ji. Orel v kruhu přeťatý mečem. Symbol Crailu. Sevřel pěst. On byl teď poslední rytíř Crailu, uvědomoval si. Se všemi znalostmi a tajemstvími, to on byl posledním odkazem Crailu. Vydechl.  
“Proč zrovna já, Proletie,” pípl a nechal brož broží. Vítr mu znovu rozcuchal neposedné černé vlasy. Vzhlédl, aby spatřil, jak oblohu proťal rudý blesk. Bouře, tohle mu ještě scházelo.  
A vskutku, nad Crailskou pevnost přicházela bouře. Ale ne ledajaká bouře. Mračna vypadala hutněji, vítr byl ledovější, ovzduší bylo naplněné statickou energií. Praskala a ševelila a přiměla Cornuse znovu vzhlédnout od malého ohně. Další rudý blesk prokřižoval oblohu a udeřil do země blíž, než by Cornusovi bylo milé. Vstal, tato bouře se mu ani trochu nelíbila. Kdyby byl býval Cornus znalejší ve věcech fyziky určitě by poznal, že se jedná o bouři časovou. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že Cornus měl pouhé základy alchymie, věděl jen to, že bouře je divná. Cítil ve vzduchu něco cizího. Něco nehmatatelného a neexistujícího v tomhle světě. Něco, co se mělo každou chvíli zhmotnit tam, kde udeřil do země blesk.  
Cornus přitahován vším magickým a zvláštním radši zůstal sedět na místě u svého ohně. Kdyby býval vyšel k místu, kde do země udeřil blesk, uviděl by, jak další blesk, který ozářil oblohu, udeřil do země a zůstal nehybně stát v prostoru. I s Cornusovými matnými znalostmi fyziky by byl schopen říct, že takto se blesky rozhodně nechovají. Zářivý bílý blesk tančil zabodnutý do země a roztahoval své štiplavé větve do stran. Najednou se ozval hrom. S ohlušujícím úderem hromu se v místě, kde tancoval blesk, otevřela trhlina mezi světy, kterou do této dimenze proskočil muž. Obličej schovaný v hluboké tmavé kápi dopadl na koleno a těžce oddechoval. Trhlina se za ním zavřela. Blesk zmizel a bouře odtáhla zpátky na sever. Krůpěje letního deštíku se usadily v Cornusových tmavých vlasech, když koukal do ohně a neměl tušení, co se dělo o několik desítek metrů dál.  
Muž chvíli oddechoval, vzhlédl a zkoumal svět, ve kterém se ocitl. Byla tma a těžko ríct, kde se to vlastně ocitl a jeslti se ocitl vůbec na správném místě. Prošel tím stejným portálem co ostatní, ale po těch nebylo ani vidu, ani slechu. Jen matná záře ohniště mezi stromy mu napovídala, že není v oblasti sám. A tak se vydal za světlem. Muž si sundal kápi a odhalil dlouhé hnědé vlasy, které mu splývaly na ramena. Příjemnou tvář, ale ostré rysy, šedivé oči, křivý nos a celkem zanedbanou bradku. Chvíli ze stínu pozoroval rytíře sedícího u ohně. Nejdřív neměl v úmyslu dát se s neznámým do řeči, ale po chvíli přemýšlení došel k názoru, že by se mohl trochu zahřát a alespoň zjistit, kde se nachází. Po těchto úvahách a chvilce přemlouvání vystoupil do rytířova zorného pole.  
“Smím si přisednout k ohni, rytíři?”  
Cornus překvapeně vzhlédl. Muže před sebou jakživ neviděl. Chvíli váhal, než přikývl.  
“Poutníku,” kývl mu na pozdrav Cornus. “Co vás přivádí do zdejších krajin?”  
“Jen tudy procházím,” přiznal poutník a ohřál si ruce nad ohněm. Cestování prostorem a časem nebyla žádná sranda. “barvy vaší zbroje mi napovídají, že se nacházím na území Crailu. Jste potulný rytíř?” kývl k brašně, kterou měl Cornus hozenou vedle sebe.  
Mladý rytíř na ni pohlédl a chvíli mlčel. “Dalo by se to tak říct…” dostal ze sebe nakonec.  
Poustevník si ho se zvědavostí prohlédl. “Kdysi jsem v Crailu pobýval, odvětil okamžitě poustevník.  
“Byl jsem mistrem…”  
“Byl?”  
Cornus vydechl a pohlédl do ohně. “Nerad vám to říkám, ale Crail dnes při západu slunce padl.”  
Muž se napřímil. “Co tím chcete říct?”  
Cornus, který po dlouhých hodinách sám v podzemí cítil ohromnou touhu svěřit se někomu, vypověděl poustevníkovi celý příběh. Jak zaslechli zvěsti o smrti krále, jak se k nim od východu po moři blížila temnota a jak Zargothrax napadl Crail.  
“Co se stalo nevím,” přiznal Cornus, “můj velmistr mě poslal pryč, ale on už dávno věděl, že Crail padne, byl velmi prozíravý a já to cítil. Temnotu, která obestoupila tento kraj...”  
“Váš velmistr byl Proletius?” skočil mu do řeči poustevník. Cornus na něj pohlédl.  
“Znal jste ho?”  
“Ano, znal,” v tu ránu byl poustevník na nohou. “Kudy se dostanu do pevnosti?”  
Cornus na něj chvíli zíral. “Zbláznil jste se? Vy tam chcete jít? Po tom, co jsem vám řekl?”  
“Měl jsem tam namířeno tak, jako tak,” odkývl rameny poustevník. “Tak kudy?!”  
Cornus pohlédl do ohně, potom na brašnu po svém boku ve které se skrývala všechna tajemství Crailu. Přísahal Proletiovi, že se do pevnosti nikdy nevrátí, ale pokud byl Proletius mrtvý, jaký to ještě mělo smysl. Popadl brašnu a nahrnul na ohniště hlínu.  
“Doprovodím vás.”  
***  
Při pohledu na hradní bránu se zachvěl. Pevnost působila temně a opuštěně. Aby taky ne, když viděl všechny rytíře odlétat na sever. Ralathor, poustevníkovo jméno, jak se Cornus později dozvěděl, kráčel po dřevěném padacím mostě. Na chvíli se zastavil, přidřepl a prsty přejel po stopách zablácených koňských kopyt. Zamyšleně si stopu prohlížel. Ani se nenamáhal otáčet na mladého rytíře a prošel hradní branou do pevnosti. Cornus ještě chvíli zíral na otevřenou bránu, než následoval poustevníka dovnitř.  
Nikde nikdo, pevnost zela prázdnotou a Cornusovo srdce jakbysmet. Všichni jeho přátelé byli pryč. Rozhlížel se po nádvoří a přemýšlel, co se vlastně mohlo stát. Nalezl poustevníka stojícího uprostřed nádvoří, hledícího do sfér, které Cornus neviděl, jen cítil, že něco není vpořádku. Ralathor se obrátil na podpatku a vyšel k místu, kde se na zemi leskla tmavá skvrna.  
“Krev,” odtušil Cornus, který sledoval svého společníka.  
“Ne tak docela,” připustil Ralathor, namočil prsty do tekutiny a promnul ji mezi prsty. “Ne tak docela,” zopakoval zamyšleně. “Cítím silnou magii, opravdu velmi silnou a starodávnou.”  
Cornus už nevěnoval slovům poustevníka pozornost. Procházel po nádvoří, nahlížel do místností po obvodu, nahlížel na schody do věží, do ubytovací sekce, do společenských místností, nikde nikdo.  
“Všichni jsou pryč…” špitl.  
Koutkem oka zaznamenal pohyb po své levici v chodbě vedoucí k orlím hnízdům. Domníval se, že se nejspíš Ralathor vydal na prohlídku pevnosti. Nikde ale poustevníka neviděl. Jen tmavé stíny a slabý svit měsíce, který procházel dovnitř zavřenými okny. Zaslechl zvuk, šouravý zvuk, zároveň tak známý a nezaměnitelný. Šum orlích křídel. Vyšel za zvukem. když odbočil za roh, hleděly na něj dvě prázdné mléčné oči orla. S řevem nemrtvý orel vystřelil po nic netušícím Cornusovi. Ostrý zoban jen o milimetr minul Cornusovu hlavu. Se skřípotem se zoban svezl po kamenné zdi.  
Rytíř vyjekl, uskočil dozadu a hleděl na nemrtvé zvíře, které se nemotorně otáčelo jeho směrem. Oškubaná masa peří s bílou lebkou zaplňovala celou chodbu. Stvoření upřelo na rytíře svůj neživý pohled a zopakovalo svůj výpad s krákoráním rozzuřeného zvířete. Cornus znovu vykřikl, obrátil se k útěku. Cítil, jak se masa těla hrne chodbou za ním.  
Ralathor na nádvoří zaslechl výkřik. Vzhlédl od stop, které právě zkoumal a ohlédl se. Spatiřl Cornuse, pelášejícího na nádvoří, v patách mu bylo ohromné zvíře, jen zdánlivě připomínajícího orla. Orel se odrazil na silných zadních nohou a proletěl dveřmi za cornusem, pařáty zasáhl chlapce do zad. Zacinkala zbroj, kterou měl Cornus pod tunikou, ale tíha zvířete ho svalila na zem. Jeho brašna dopadla několik metrů od něj, otevřela se a z jejích útrob vypadl kožený balíček přímo k nohám v tmavých botách.  
Cornus vzhlédl. Ralathor pohlédl na nově příchozí a zatajil dech. Pro balíček se sklonil muž menšího vzrůstu. Uchopil ho do bledých rukou. Svou hlavu schovával pod tmavou kápí. Pousmál se.  
“Já věděl, že je na tebe spolehnutí,” známý hlas protkaný pohrdáním se zaryl Cornusovi do uší jako ostrý nůž. Zalapal po dechu.  
“Proletie…” pípl.  
Muž před nimi si sňal kápi. Odhalil bílou lebku, protkanou temnými žilkami. Upřel na chlapce mrtvé černé oči. Pomalým krokem vyšel k rytíři na zemi, druhou rukou vytáhl svůj jako inkoust černý meč. “Přísahal jsi na kladivo, ale přísaha zdá se pro tebe nic neznamená, rytíři!” odplivl si Proletius.  
Cornus se snažil vzpamatovat, nakopl orla do zobáku, odkutálel se na bok a rychle vyskočil na nohy. Tasil svůj meč proti meči zkorumpovaného velmistra.  
Proletius na nic nečekal. Silným úderem zaútočil na Cornuse, který sevřel jílec meče oběma rukama a odrazil temnou čepel stranou. Údery byly silné, a tak Cornus ustupoval víc a víc k otevřenému oknu v hradbách. Další úder zarezonoval jeho pažemi, tiše sykl. Pocítil u lýtek studený kámen, ale zároveň prázdno, které se otvíralo za jeho zády. Další údery už nemohl více vykrývat.  
Proletius udeřil zvrchu, Cornusův meč zařinčel o zem a velmistr ho přidupnul. Chlapec vykvikl, vzápětí schytal loktem do obličeje. Musel meč pustit, dlaněmi se přidržoval stěn výklenku. Špička tmavé čepele mu mířila na krk.  
“Poslouchej,” šeptl Proletius. Cornus pocítil to samé jako ve snu, kdy k němu Proletius promlouval, aby se vrátil a přidal. Poslouchej, to jediné slovíčko dokázalo otřást celou podstatou Cornusova bytí. Byl věrný koruně, byl věrný kladivu, byl věrný meči, který třímal. Byl věrný svému velmistrovi, ke kterému vzhlížel. Temné myšlenky vyplouvaly chlapci na mysl a zmocňoval se strašný pocit hrůzy, že není schopen proti pokušení poslechnout a přidat se k temnému velmistrovi vzdorovat. Polkl. Tolik chtěl svého mistra poslechnout…  
Pokušení se vytratilo stejně rychle, jako se objevilo. Touha poslechnout se rozpadla ve vinu, že vlastně neuposlechl. Tíživý pocit zklamání srazil Cornuse do kolen. Padl k velmistrovým nohám.  
Proletius by byl býval zlomil mysl mladého rytíře, kdyby ho proud jasné energie neudeřil do ramene. Upustil temnou čepel, rozzuřeně se obrátil směrem k poustevníkovi, který celou dobu vyčkával na správný okamžik. Stál, jeho oči zářily energií, prsty mířil na velmistra, který s neskrývaným překvapením pozoroval čaroděje na nádvoří.  
“Ralathore,” vydechl Proletius, sklonil se pro svou čepel, aniž by spouštěl z poustevníka oči.  
Ralathor naopak nespouštěl nataženou paži. Sledoval každý velmistrův pohyb.  
“Proletie, už je to doba.”  
Dva staří přátelé stáli proti sobě, připraveni jeden druhé probodnout mečem nebo propálit proudem magické energie.  
Cornus, který se sesul na zem, jen sledoval dva mocné válečníky. Nebyl sto se hnout, nápor na mladíkovu mysl byl příliš silný.  
“Když jsme se viděli naposledy, bojoval si za stranu dobra,” prohlásil Ralathor.  
Proletius se ušklíbl. “Vskutku, hodně věcí jsem od té doby pochopil,” potom hodil po Ralathorovi prozíravý pohled. “Ale ty jsi přece nebyl úplně na straně dobra, když jsme se setkali, nepletu-li se.”  
Čaroděj vystřelil z konečku prstů zářivou energii přímo do velmistrovi hrudi. Proletius sekl černou čepelí proti magii a srazil ji do země, kde se vstřebala. Usmál se. Ralathor zavrčel a zkusil to znovu, ale se stejným výsledkem, černá čepel pohltila magii jako malinu. Proletius vyrazil na čaroděje, zvedl meč a sekl zvrchu. Ralathor se přikrčil a uskočil na stranu a vzápětí dozadu. Černá čepel špičkou proťala plášť na jeho hrudi. Znovu uskočil vzad. V dlani vytvořil drobnou runu, obrátil se na podpatku a švihl rukou. Nejbližší uvolněný kámen z hradeb se vznesl, obohacený silou magických run zkopíroval trajektorii čarodějovi ruky a vyletěl jako projektil proti rytíři. Zasáhl ho do hrudi, Proletius zakolísal dozadu. Ralathor udělal znovu to samé, salva malých kamenů a magicky zvířeného prachu proletěla vzduchem, vletěla velmistrovi do očí a na okamžik jej oslepila. Čaroděj se vynořil z prachu přímo před velmistrem, pěstí mu uštědřil ránu do obličeje, vyrazil mu z ruky meč. Všiml si už předtím rány v Proletiově zbroji. Odrazil velmistrovu ruku, kterou se oslepený Proletius oháněl ve snaze zasáhnout svého protivníka. Ralathorovy oči zaplály magií a dva prsty pravé ruky vrazil do zaschlé rány.  
Prach se usadil, atmosféra zhoustla a naplnila se magií. Oba válečníci oddechovali, Proletius s hlavou svěšenou a Ralathor s tváří schovanou za zpocenými hnědými vlasy. Oba pomalu zvedly hlavy, aby pohlédli jeden druhému do očí. Ochladilo se.  
“Dýka zla,” šeptl Ralathor. Údiv v jeho tváři vystřídalo pochopení a zhrození. Proletius studenou rukou stiskl Ralathorovu pažu, černé oči upíral do těch Ralathorových. Pomalu se napřímil, vzápětí uštědřil čaroději hlavičku. Ralathor vykřikl, zapotácel se a odstoupil od velmistra.  
Proletius si nasadil svou kápi a mávl na orla, který seděl na hradbách.  
“Rád bych si s tebou ještě chvíli povídal o starých časech, ale musím jít,” ušklíbl se. Vyběhl po nejbližších schodech na hradby a skočil dolů. Dopadl přímo do sedla svého nemrtvého orla. Pták mávl obrovskými křídly, zamířil vzhůru. Ztratil se jim z dohledu.  
Cornus si matně uvědomoval co se stalo. “Proletie… ten balíček…” pipl. Vytřeštil oči. “Ne, ne!” zvedl se na nohy, pospíchal k hradbám, ale velmistr byl už ten tam, i se všemi tajemstvími, které se nikdy neměly vrátit do Crailu


	4. Skřeti

Kapitola Čtvrtá - Pád Unst - Skřeti  
Probudil se hned potom, co mu obličej pokropila ledová voda. Chvíli se úspěšně topil a dusil, než se pod náporem prudkého kašle posadil. Vzduch kolem něho byl nasycený pachem štiplavého kouře, spáleného plastu a přepáleného oleje, což podrážděnosti jeho plic nijak neprospělo. Pálily ho.  
“Jen klid, pomalu,” zaslechl hlas. Několikrát zamrkal, zamžoural na muže před sebou. Šéf inženýr Michael. “Díky bohu, už jsem se začínal bát.”  
Cole znovu zakašlal. Plíce měl v jednom ohni, oči plné slz. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se mohl pořádně porozhlédnout po okolí. Seděl na měkké trávě, ve vzduchu, krom jiného, byla cítit i voda. Slyšel zurčení řeky, která tekla nedaleko.  
Když se mu podařilo uklidnit sípavý dech, pořádně se rozhlédl. Seděl na trávě na kraji řeky, po pravé straně se rozprostíral les, do kterého ztroskotali. Naskytl se mu pohled na D.S.S. Kamizolu, která ležela v hlíně. Daleko za ni se táhla ryna, kde ponorka poprvé narazila čenichem do země. Polámané vrcholky stromů ukazovaly směr, odkud přiletěly. Kamizola odpočívala v hliněné rině, ležela poklidně na odřeném břiše. Strana ponorky byla rozervaná a podrápaná od spárů ohromných orlů, pancéřování bylo proděravěné jako řešeto od laserových střel a orlích zobanů. Ze zádi ponorky se valil k obloze hutný černý dým. Cole knikl a odvrátil od zkázy pohled.  
“Tak co?” houkl Michael na muže, vojáka, který seskakoval z ponorky.  
“Ostatní jsou mrtví. Dave i Geb. Geb si nárazem zlomil vaz, Davea sejmul nějakej parchant z Crailu! Do háje s tím!” nakopl voják ponorku. Cole k vojákovi vzhlédl.  
“Je to jenom tvoje chyba!” utrhl se na něj voják. “Kdyby ses tak mermomoci nesnažil dokazovat tatíkovi, že jsi voják, mohli být naživu!”  
“Nebo bychom byli mrtví mi všichni,” vložil se do toho Michael, “Givone, kdyby nás Cole nedostal pryč zemřeli bychom na bojišti!”  
Givone nakrabatil nos. “Nebo jsme mohli zvítězit. Generál tak přišel o jednu ponorku!”  
“Mohl přijít i o syna,” zavrčel Michael, “ten kluk ti zachránil život, takže laskavě drž hubu.”  
“Hux,” vyplivl Givon jméno jako nadávku, “jediný užitečný jsi k tomu, že jestli to generál přežil, bude chtít svého syna zpátky a najde nás.”  
Cole sklopil pohled. “O tom silně pochybuji,” zamrmlal. “Naopak si spíš myslím, že je rád, že se mě konečně zbavil…”  
“A dost, vojáku,” zavrčel Michael a postavil se. “Jsme na nepřítelově území, kouř z té ponorky musí být vidět na míle daleko. Nevím jak vy, ale já nechci skončit jako Geb s Davem, takže musíme vypadnout.”  
Voják sklouzl pohledem na Colea na zemi, potom na zničenou ponorku. Kamizola už nikdy nepoletí, to bylo jasné. Řeka vedle nich proudila a mířila někam na jih, byla široká a daleko na východě hromadila se temnota. Vzdychl.  
“Musíme se pohnout, je schopný pohybu?” koukl úkosem po zrzkovi.  
Cole se postavil na nohy. “Jsem, vojáku.”  
To, co Givon prohlásil, vrtalo Coleovi hlavou celou dobu, kdy pochodovali proti proudu řeky. Byl Hux, syn guvernéra Unst, válečného generála, nejmladší z Huxových pěti synů a také otcovo největší zklamání. Cole měl ještě čtyři starší bratry. Richard, nejstarší, sloužil přímo pod otcem.Coten, druhý nejstarší, sloužil u námořní flotily, byl admirálem. Dvojčata Connor a Colin měli také našlápnuto na slibnou vojenskou kariéru a velel každý své jednotce. A potom tu byl Cole. Malý, drobný, slabý. Když nad ním jeho otec zlomil hůl, tedy spíš Coleův dřevěný mečík, odešel Cole do akademie, kde se naučil pracovat se stroji. Zamiloval si stroje a techniku, ale stejně tak miloval boj. Chtěl otci dokázat svou cenu, ale propadl se ještě hlouběji po incidentu právě na akademii. Od té doby sloužil jako technik v hangáru ponorek, nemohl otci pohlédnout do očí, stejně tak jako svým bratrům. Tedy těm nejstarším, Richard na něj zanevřel. Ostatní ho jakž takž měli v oblibě. Nejradši z rodiny ho měla matka, a proto byl možná i takový, jaký byl.  
“Počkej,” zastavil ho Michael. Cole, vytržený z víru myšlenek, se zmateně rozhlédl po okolí. Stmívalo se rychle, a z posledního světla dne už moc nezbývalo. Givon hleděl k západu. “Utáboříme se. Jdeme už dlouho.”  
Rozdělali si oheň, usedli kolem něj. Givon naléhal, že bude držet stráž, přece jen, jak Michael sám podotkl, nacházeli se na území nepřítele. Na území Dundee. Cole, který seděl nejdál od Givona, jak jen mohl, si objal kolena a přitáhl k tělu. Když se horlivý voják vydal na první hlídku, Cole konečně úlevně vydechl.  
“Nic si z něho nedělej. Je to dutá hlava,” usmál se Michael. Prohrábl klackem řeřavé uhlíky.  
“Otec mě zabije,” vyřkl Cole svou obavu.  
“To nepopírám.”  
“He, díky za podporu,” zamručel Cole.  
Michael si hromádku neštěstí chvíli prohlížel. “Hele, známe se dlouho. Jsi nadanej, a to vidí i tvůj otec. Cole,” zašpáral klackem v ohništi. “Když tě nezabil tehdy, teď už určitě ne,” uchechtl se.  
“To máš asi pravdu, díky Hootsovi, že jsem naživu,” zamrmlal.  
“Cole, pamatuješ, co jsem ti řekl, když jsi díky svému nadšení zdemoloval půlku mojí dílny? No tak, co jsem ti řekl,” pobízel chlapce.  
Coleovy koutky sebou cukly. “Ať si nikdy nenechám smýt ze tváře ten svůj lumpárenský úsměv.”  
“A kde je ten úsměv teď?”  
“Nejspíš někde na bojišti…” vzdychl chlapec. Michael ztichl. Colea jen málokdy viděl takhle zničeného a ve většině případů v tom hrál roli právě chlapcův otec.  
Michael byl další člověk, který Colea značně v životě ovlivnil. Byl to šéf inženýr hangárů. Měl přístup ke každé ponorce, byl to mistr svého řemesla a vynálezce. Prakticky díky němu měla Unst všechny ty úžasné tanky a serepetičky. Inženýr přijal chlapce pod svá křídla a učil ho všemu, co znal. Nejednou Coleovi bouchlo něco pod rukama, byl to horlivý, zvědavý mladík. Plný elánu a vášně pro všechno, co zrovna dělal. Byl šikovný, nepředvídatelný a dokázal opravit všechno. Jen jednu věc chlapec opravit nedokázal. Vztah se svým otcem.  
“Myslíš, že to bratři přežili?” ozval se Cole.  
“Určitě, tvá rodina má nevyzpytatelnost vytetovanou na čele. Jestli to někdo přežil, určitě oni.”  
Cole se usmál, cítil se lépe.  
To, že se cítil lépe, ale nemělo trvat dlouho. Takový lepší pocit totiž dokáže zahnat spoustu věcí, a jednou takovou věcí bylo i zlověstné křup, které se ozvalo odněkud z temných houštin, které byly všude kolem nich. Michael i Cole zmkli a pečlivě naslouchali svému okolí. Ono zlověstné křup totiž nemuselo být nutně zlověstné, opravdu ale zlověstně znělo. Bylo těžké a zlé, jako kdyby ten, kdo křup zavinil, neměl v plánu nic dobrého. Ze stínů mezi vysokými stromy vypadl Givon, žuchl obličejem do prachu. Cole vyskočil na nohy a sahal po laserové pistoli u svého opasku, stejně, jako Michael. Dalším zlověstným zvukem, který zazněl, bylo hluboké trum následované vysokým svist. Tap se ozvalo až ve chvíli, kdy se do kmene za Coleovou hlavou zavrtal ozubený šíp z křivého klacku a s vypelichánými letkami. Šíp sebou divoce kmital, zabodnutý hluboko do kůry stromu. Cole ztuhl, hleděl na skřety, kteří vystoupili na světlo ohně. Mířili na ně kušemi, ale i laserovými puškami. Cole nebyl sto se pohnout. Zatajil dech.  
“Helec to kdo sem leze,” prohlásil skřet s rudým pomalováním na obličeji, “uprchlíci ze země vejš. Jo, jo, ze země tam vejš,” ušklíbl se.  
“vejš?” sykl Cole k Michaelovi.  
“Asi myslí sever.”  
“Ticho!” vřískl skřet. “Oh, panoj by se nelíbilo, kdyby zmerčil, že se tady potulujete, nene, nelíbilo,” zašklebil se. Ostatní skřeti nabili své tmavé kuše a namířili na ně ústí laserových zbraní.  
“Počkat!” vyskočil na nohy Givon, přímo před Colea s Michael. “Tím vaším pánem, tím myslíte Zargothraxe, co?”  
Skřeti vyčkávali, nejeden však po očku sledoval svého velitele a očekával rozkaz ke střelbě. Ten ale nepřicházel.  
“Bugtuku…” sykl jeden ze střelců, velitel ho ale umlčel.  
“Oh, ano, magič,” souhlasil s Givonem.  
“A chápu to tak, že ten váš magič porazil zemi vejš?” vyzvídal Givon.  
“Neporazil, blokádu postavil, ale ti chujaři se drží jako blešice…” zavrčel Bugtuk. Cole s Michaelem se na sebe podívali. Takže Unst nepadlo! Givon se vítězně usmál.  
“No, pánovi by se asi nelíbilo, že se tady potulujeme, to jo, ale víte co by se mu ještě nelíbilo, tomu vašemu magičovi?” pokračoval Givon, “jemu by se určitě nelíbilo, že jste jen tak v lese zastřelili syna guvernéra Unst!”  
Cole překvapeně zamrkal. Givon popadl vyjukaného zrzka za rameno a stáhl ho před sebe. Skřeti vypadali zmateně, ne ale tak zmateně jako jejich velitel. “A to je jakože moc? Syn’néra Anc?” zopakoval Bugtuk.  
“No to je sakra hodně! Kdyby se totiž tady syn guvernéra Unst dostal pánovi do rukou, měl by čaroděj na severní království páku!” pokračoval s čím dál větší sebedůvěrou Givon a Cole ho s vzrůstajícím nepohodlím šokovaně pozoroval.  
“Páku?” optal se jeden ze skřetů.  
“To jako klacek?” jiný.  
“Ten kluk je klacek?” chytil se Bugtuk.  
Givon vzdychl. “Ne, tehle kluk je to, co pán Zargothrax potřebuje. Rozumíte? Zargothrax nás potřebuje.”  
“A zdechlé nebo dejchací?”  
“Živé, ty tupá hlavo!” zavrčel Givon ztrácející trpělivost. “Proboha, tohle je syn toho kdo vládne Unst. Jeho otec vládne Unst. A určitě by za návrat svého syna dal všechno, třeba se i vzdal. No, copak vy byste za své syny nevyměnili všechno jen abyste je měli zpátky?”  
Skřeti se podívali jeden na druhé.  
“Bugtuku...?” naléhali na svého velitele.  
“Já nevím,” přiznal velmi zmatený skřet. “Já své haranty rozfofroval.”  
Givon vydechl a převrátil oči. “Prostě nás odveďte k Zargothraxovi, přece jen, nechcete aby se na vás zlobil, že jste zabili někoho, koho potřeboval živého.”  
“No, ne,” přiznal Bugtuk. Ostatní skřeti se pleskli do čela. Bugtuk nebyl špatný velitel. Ne, on byl přímo hrozný velitel, který se k velení dostal nějakým velmi ošklivým omylem v papírování armády chaosu. Ale jelikož skřeti museli poslouchat svého velitele, nezbývalo jim, než ztroskotané vojáky Unst svázat a vydat se s nimi na pochod do Dundee. A zatímco Michael se i se skřety cítili velmi zmateně, neboť neměli tušení co vlastně budou v Dundee dělat, tak Givon cítil hrdost, že je dokázal zachránit před popravou, a Cole, ten se víc než kdy dřív cítil velmi, ale opravdu velmi zneužitě.


	5. Tunely

Kopyta udeřila do země a odhodila kus hlíny. Mohutné zvíře se tryskem hnalo skrz stromy, dokud se hustý les nerozestoupil. Širé prostranství zelených britských lánů, které se otevřelo před zvířetem, bylo ve svitu měsíce temné a studené, dovolovalo mu však přejít na ještě větší rychlost. Pruhy bílé mlhy se pomalu snášely k zemi a jednorožec si razil cestu tmou. Bílá hříva a ocas ladně vlály za zvířetem a zanechávaly za sebou matnou bílou záři. Tohle nebylo to temné zkorumpované zvíře, na kterém Zargothrax přijel do Crailu. Tohle byl skutečný perleťově bílý jednorožec s rohem dlouhým a ostrým. Se srstí bělavou a hebkou jako samet. S pohledem jasným a se silou tisíce koní se hnal směrem k severovýchodu. Na hřbetu krásného zvířete seděly dvě postavy. Málokdo dokázal osedlat jednorožce. Takový jezdec, byl jenom jeden. A málokterý jednorožec se nechal jezdci osedlat. Takový jednorožec byl jen jeden.  
“To každý čaroděj dokáže přivolat jednorožce?” křikl Cornus držící se pevně boků poustevníka sedícího před ním a silou vůle na koňském hřbetu. Ralathor se přidržoval jednorožčí hřívy s větší lehkostí a menší křečovitostí, než jeho rytířský společník.  
“Ne,” odvětil prostě. “Jen já. Hyjé, Duho! Přidej!”  
Ticho spící krajiny prořízlo jednorožčí zaržání. Kůň přidal do kroku, ocas za ním vlál jako bílá stuha. Jednorožec dokázal běžet dlouho; překonal míle, aniž by se unavil. Vezl svého čarodějného pána a tryskem se přibližovali k Dundee.  
“Stejně nechápu, co tě to napadlo,” zopakoval Ralathor už po tisíckráte, zatímco jeli na hřbetu Duhy.  
Cornus zamručel. “Mohl bys mi to přestat pořád připomínat.”  
“Měl jsi mě jenom nasměrovat.”  
“Já vím.”  
“Proletius ti svěřil největší tajemství Crailu.”  
“Já vím.”  
“A tys je bez uvážení donesl přímo do rukou nepřítele.”  
“Já vím!” vykřikl Cornus. “Ale jak jsem měl vědět, že tam pořád bude? Vždyť na nás čekal! A navíc, byla to taková malá kožená krabička, co s tím asi tak zmůžou!”  
Ralathor vydechl. “Věř mi, že dost.”  
Dalších několik set mil urazili v tichosti. Byla hluboká noc. Jednorožec zdálo se sám znal cestu do Dundee, a aby ne, uvědomil si Cornus a při tom uvědomění se zachvěl. Jednorožci roku 992 zaútočili na Dundee, pod vedením zlého čaroděje. Historie se zdá se opakuje. Rytíř z Crailu pohlédl na sever, v dálce se táhl pás stromů připomínající černé sloupy lemující rozsáhlé pláně. Odněkud mezi stromy stoupal kouř. Zavřel oči. Kolik utrpení bude moc Zargohtrax napáchat a kolik z toho utrpení způsobí jeho bratři, rytíři, kteří osedlali horské orli.  
Jednorožec najednou zastavil. Ralathor nahlédl přes hřbet mohutného zvířete a nevěřil vlastním očím. Stáli na kopci, mezi nimi a Dundee se rozléhala kdysi úrodná obydlená louka. Dnes, hořící planina, na které stanovala armáda chaosu. Domy byly vypálené, rozbořené a zničené. Fifský lid nebylo nikde vidět. Mohl se jen domnívat, jestli poddaní z Dundee zemřeli, a nebo je stihl horší osud než smrt. Sloužit pro armádu chaosu a zlého čaroděje. Sklopil pohled. Cornu za jeho zády zalapal po dechu. Najednou si Ralathor všiml něčeho, co mu vyrazilo dech. Předtím si mohutné sochy stojící místo citadely nevšiml. Považoval ji za část věže, a ona to byla část věže, která se kdysi tyčila nad královským hradem v Dundee. Světla luceren, pochodní a elektrických svítidel dodávala soše děsivé vzezření. Z té dálky na ně hleděl několik set metrů vysoký Zargothrax.  
“Takže zvěsti nelhaly,” vydechl Cornus. “Král z Fifu je mrtev.”  
Kolem sochy kroužili nemrtví orlové jako zlověstné přízraky. Cornus si všiml jednoho z větších orlů. To byla určitě Majesty. Proletiova orlice, se kterou se střetl v Crailu. Přilétala od jihu. Ze stejného směru, odkud přijeli i on a Ralathor. Je možné, že dojeli Proletia? Mohl jendorožec běžet tak rychle a překonat takovou vzdálenost? “Proletius,” šeptl pro sebe.  
Ralathor zavřel oči. Náhle pobídl Duhu, stočil ji napravo a jednorožec se rozběhl směrem po úzké zvířecí stezce dolů. Cornus se musel chytit čaroděje pevněji. “Co děláš?”  
“Jdeme dovnitř.”  
“Ale jak? A co to ležení? Chceš tam nakráčet a čekáš, že ti otevřou když hezky poprosíš?” Cornus nakoukl přes Ralathorovo rameno. Jednorožec posledních pár metrů sklouzl po kopytech, dole se rozběhl tryskem kolem ležení. Nikdo je nemohl vidět.  
“Existují i jiné cesty dovnitř,” oznámil Ralathor. Tmavé vlasy mu vlály ve větru. Jeli ještě chvíli. Objížděli celé Dundee, dokud nedojeli ke skalnatým útesům za městem. Duhu zastavila u skalního převisu a zahrabala nervózně kopyty. Přímo před nimi se pod převisem otevíralo černé ústí jeskyně. Jeskyně, která vedla dále do tunelů, které, stejně jako v Crailu, se nacházely pod celým královským městem. Táhly se kilometry daleko, spletitá bludiště, kde zemřel nejeden člověk, který se pokoušel tímto způsobem dostat do Dundee. Jen málokdo znal cestu skrz tunely. Ralathor se pro sebe usmál. On byl ten málokdo.  
***  
Kolem nich byla jen černočerná tma, která ustupovala před plamenem Ralathorovy pochodně. Šli už dlouho, ale přitom se zdálo, že poustevník velmi dobře věděl, kam jde. Na rozcestích odbočoval bez zaváhání. Nerozmýšlel se, až to Cornusovi začínalo být podezřelé. Smetl pavučinku aby mohl projít pod nižším stropem.  
“Zdá se, že tyhle tunely velmi dobře znáš.”  
Poustevník mlčel. Odbočil na dalším rozcestí.  
“Jak je to možné?” pokračoval Cornus.  
“Nějakou dobu jsem tady žil,” odvětil konečně poustevník.  
„Ohm,“ zamrmlal Cornus zaraženě. „To je, no… dlouhá doba.“  
Poustevník na to nic neřekl. Šli v tichosti dál temnými tunely. Jejich cesta vedla stále kupředu, Ralathor stále velmi dobře věděl, kam jdou. Cornuse to fascinovalo, ale chápal, že kdy člověk žije na takovém místě tisíc let, vryje se mu do paměti. A přesto Cornuse pálila na jazyku další otázka.  
„Hele, nevypadáš na tisíc let,“ pronesl do úplného ticha podzemních tunelů. Ralathor se nezastavil, neotočil, neodpověděl. Cornus si pomyslel, že udeřil na citlivé místo. Něco na poustevníkovi působilo zvláštně a nedalo rytíři spát. Ralathor byl čaroděj, to pochopil, když ho viděl utkat se s jeho bývalým velmistrem. Zároveň byl velmi dobrý znalec světa, ve kterém žili a stejně působil cize. Že nepatřil do tohoto světa, i když ho tak dobře znal. Vlastně neznal, uvědomil si Cornus. Poslední události byly poustevníkovi neznámé, ale jednal, jako kdyby věděl víc, než všichni ostatní. Jako kdyby chápal větší podstatu všech činů. Viděl do hloubky něčeho, co Cornus vnímal jenom okrajově. Bylo to něco, co se o Cornusovu mysl jemně otřelo, usadilo se to vzadu v hlavě jako neodbytná myšlenka, na kterou se člověk mermomoci snaží vzpomenout, ale stále mu uniká. Bylo to něco, co dalo do pohybu kola velkých událostí, které se odehrály v posledních dnech. Příchod čaroděje, smrt krále, nanebevzetí. Všechno se najednou jevilo, jako život někoho jiného, uvědomil si Cornus. Něco bylo špatně a čaroděj, kterému Cornus hleděl do zad, velmi dobře věděl co. A jak si Cornus uvědomil, nikdy se to od něj nedozví.  
Chodba se před nimi rozšířila, na stěnách se sem tam objevila vyhaslá a očouzená pochodeň. Cornus si všiml zvláštního symbolu na něčem, co při bližším pohledu mohlo připomínat sloup. Na opačné straně chodby byl taky takový. Když prošli mezi sloupy, chodba se rozevřela do velikého prostoru podpíraného sloupořadím. Táhlo se daleko, Cornus ale dohlédl na jeho konec. Místnost byla zvláštní, strop byl očouzený od ohňů, stejně tak sloupy, na kterých vysely vyhaslé pochodně. Vzadu, na konci místnosti stál oltář poteklý rudým voskem.  
„Proboha, co to má znamenat?“ nechápal Cornus, prohlížel si jeden ze zvláštních symbolů na nejbližším sloupu.  
Ralathor se zastavil uprostřed místnosti a pohlédl k ortáři. „Tohle, můj příteli, je oltář Koviliaha. Boha chaosu…“ vydechl poustevník.  
Rytíř obrátil svůj pohled k oltáři. Nad oltářem vysel poničený gobelín se zašlou podobou něčeho, o čem Cornus už věděl, že je onen bůh zkázy. Polkl.  
„Proboha… proč je něco takového vůbec pod Dundee?“ obrátil se na svého společníka.  
Poustevník po chvíli přemýšlení odkývl rameny, že neví. Byla to vskutku dobrá otázka, pomyslel si Ralathor, ale neznal na ni odpověď. Tohle místo bylo starověké, stejně jako bůh chaosu sám. Jen bůh věděl, kdo ho postavil a za jakým účelem. Zargothrax se o něm také dozvěděl jen od krále goblinů. Kdepak je tomu konec.  
Ralathor šel dál pohroužený do vlastních myšlenek, které se dotýkaly světa, který už neexistoval. Rytíř z Crailu ho následoval. Nepřestával ale cítit zvláštní pocit, jako kdyby se na ně někdo od oltáře díval, natahoval po nich své dlouhé pařáty, jako stíny podpůrných sloupů. Ohlédl se, místnost už nebylo v temnotě vidět. A přece. Zachvěl se, pospíchal za poustevníkem.  
„Pokračujme, nechci být v těchto tunelech déle, než je nutné.“  
Ralathor se přiškrceně zasmál. Jo, tohle jsem si taky říkal, pomyslel si.  
¬¬***  
Šli ještě nějakou dobu, párkrát odbočili, párkrát na křižovatkách pokračovali rovně. Cornus jen žasl nad tím, jak jsou tyhle tunely spletité a už chápal, proč McFife první potřeboval pro průchod těchto tunelů průvodce. Chodba osvícena jen světlem z Ralathorovy louče ústila do další větší místnosti. Cornus se zalekl, že vstupují zase do svatyně nějakého odporného boha, nechť při nás stojí Hoots, pomyslel si. Opak byla ale pravdou. Byla to komnata, malá a útulná s dřevěnou lavicí, se zaprášenými policemi a začouzeným stropem. Na policích leželi nějaké baňky a staré spisy, prach a pavučiny. Cornus se zastavil, aby se rozhlédl. Z komnaty vycházela další cesta, kterou se Ralathor chystal dát. Zastavil se, čekal na svého společníka.  
„Jdeš?“  
Cornus se rozhlédl po malé komnatě. Vypadala už dlouho opuštěně. Cornusovi přelétlo myslí, že tohle musí být to místo. Pohlédl na poustevníka, který se vyhýbal pohledu na cokoliv v této místnosti.  
„Už to není daleko, chceš získat ta tajemství zpět, nebo ne?“  
„Už jdu,“ Cornus vyšel za poustevníkem. Pálilo ho tolik otázek a domněnek, které by rád vyslovil nahlas. Nenašel ale odvahu. Některé věci, by měli zůstat skryté, pomyslel si. Měli by zůstat minulosti, uzavřené a nikdy znovu neotevřené. A jak pochopil, Poustevníkova minulost byla tou, která se uzamyká hluboko do nedobytných truhel čarodějovy mysli. Byla to zajímavá postava.  
Poustevník je vedl dál. A opravdu. Netrvalo to moc dlouho, kdy se chodba rozšířila potřetí. Tentokrát do předsíně něčeho většího. Zdi byly osvícené loučemi, které vesele plály a přímo před nimi byly do mohutné kamenné zdi vsazeny těžké dřevěné dveře. Takové, jakými Cornus utíkal z Crailu. Poustevník uhasil louči a zahodil ji do rohu. Společnými silami se jim podařilo těžké dveře otevřít a vklouzly do spoře osvětlené chodby. Tentokrát bylo k osvětlení využito zářivek, pověšených na stropě. Dokázali to, dostali se do Dundee. Ralathora až udivovalo, jak jednoduché to bylo. Domníval se, že po tom, co se stalo, nechá Zargothrax jako první věc zatarasit všechny tunely, které vedou do Dundee. Byla to výhoda, neměl si na co stěžovat, ale stejně nechápal, proč to čaroděj ještě neudělal. Třeba je sám potřeboval a chtěl k něčemu využít. Své dohady nevyslovil nahlas. Měli důležitý úkol, najít Proletia a tajemství. Ralathor si naplánoval ale ještě jednu zastávku. Chtěl se postavit čarodějovi přímo.  
Šli spoře osvětlenou chodbou, dokud nevystoupili po schodech do přízemních podlaží. Královský hrad v Dundee byl krásný a tichý. Opuštěný a smutný, uvědomil si Cornus. Neměli ale čas rozjímat nad emocemi, které v nich starý hrad probouzel. Cornus byl připravený prolézt celý hrad, aby našel, co hledal. Zatavili se za rohem jedné chodby. Z druhé se ozývaly kroky. Naslouchaly, několik párů bot kráčelo chodbou.  
„Zastav!“ vykřikl nějaký hlas. „Bugtuku, kurva, co to má jako zase bejt? Někdo ti naklep budku či ti už úplně hráblo?“  
„To su vážení zajatci, šmaruj z cesty!“  
„A kdo vám dovolil brát zajatce? Do háje, žádný zajatce. Všeci pozdechají.“  
„Ale… Unst,“ naléhal skřet. „Co s nimi mám teď robit?“  
„Vyhoď je do odpadu,“ mávl rukou druhý skřet a pokračoval ve své cestě dál chodbou.  
Cornus opatrně nakoukl zpoza rohu, aby se podíval na zajatce. Byli tři, v tmavých uniformách. Poznal je. „Vojáci z Unst,“ vydechl. Opřel se zpátky.  
„Samozřejmě,“ zamrmlal Ralathor vedle něho. „Čaroděj se chce zbavit každého, o kom věděl, že je hrozba…“  
Cornus zavřel oči. „Hootsi, dej mi sílu,“ zašeptal a vrhl se zpoza rohu. Ralathor za ním překvapeně hleděl. Nevěděl, co ho udivuje víc, jestli to, že se rytíř vrhl jen tak nazdařbůh do lůna nepřítele, anebo to zvláštní promluvení k Hootsovi. Měl pocit, že mu něco uniká.


	6. Síň trofejí

Stalo se to rychle, tak rychle, že ani Cole, Givon, či snad Michael nebyli s to pochytit jak se to vlastně stalo. V jednu chvíli je strážný skřet odsoudil jako odpad, a ve chvíli druhé, jakmile se strážný skřet odkulhal za roh, jejich velice duchapřítomný věznitel Bugtuk ležel v bezvědomí na zemi, ruce a nohy rozhozené jako hadrová panenka. Odněkud ze stínů temného hradu se připlížil rytíř, v rukou třímal dlouhý meč. Připlížil se za skřeta, meč vyzvedl ho vysoko nad skřetovu hlavu (což díky rytířově výšce a skřetově nevýšce bylo vskutku hodně vysoko) a udeřil skřeta ocelovou hruškou meče do hlavy. Skřet převrátil oči, sesul se k zemi, kde zůstal nehybně ležet. Trojice, která se najednou ocitla sama v temné chodbě chvíli na rytíře beze slova hleděla. Ne, že by se smířili s tím, že jsou odpad, ale záchrana ze strany rytíře z Crailu bylo to poslední, co mohli očekávat. Než se zmohli na slovo, zpoza rohu vyběhl další muž, měl na sobě modrou kápi, kapuci staženou nízko do tváře.  
“Ty ses snad zbláznil?” utrhl se nově příchozí na rytíře.  
“Ne, zachránil jsem je.” odvětil rytíř, schovávaje meč do pochvy na opasku.  
„Riskuješ celou svoji misi!“  
„Možná, kvůli záchraně životů nevinných lidí…“ obořil se rytíř na svého společníka.  
“Páni, díky hrdino,” zavrněl Cole, aby získal jejich pozornost. „Zachráněni rytířem z Crailu, oh, jaké nás potkalo štěstí.“  
Rytíř na malého zrzka tázavě pohlédl, černé obočí se usadilo vysoko na jeho čele. Neunikl mu sarkastický podtón, kterým byl výraz díků podbarven. „Prosím?“  
Cole chtěl odpovědět, ale všech pět zaslechlo šouravé kroky strážného, který se vracel zpátky. Pohlédli na skřeta volně ležícího na zemi, možná by jim uvěřil, že si Bugtuk dává dvacet, ale radši se rozhodli pro strategický ústup.  
“Rychle!” vykřikl Givon, popadl skřeta za nohy a odtáhl ho do stínu, aby ho nenašli hned. Všichni společně vyběhli chodbou pryč.  
“Co tady děláte?” zajímal se Cole o rytíře a jeho parťáka.  
“Jdeme si pro to, co je naše?” odvětil rytíř, aniž by se na zrzka podíval.  
“Juuu, jdete dobít Dundee zpátky?”  
Cornus se ušklíbl. “Cože? Ne! Jdu si pro takovou koženou krabičku, co patřila Crailu.”  
Pět osob utíkalo chodbou. Neznali se, ale měli se už brzy poznat. Tři uprchlíci z Unst, rytíř z Crailu a poustevník z Cowdenbeafu. Za chvíli se dostali k výklenku s těžkým červeným závěsem v tom nejvzdálenějším koutě hradu. Posadili se, vydýchali se a seznámili se.  
“Takže, vás sestřelili?” zopakoval Ralathor, seděl na parapetu. Cornus se opíral zády o zeď. Cítil se špatně kvůli tomu, co jeho nemrtví bratři provedli v Unst. Věděl, že za to nenese žádnou zodpovědnost, dokonce i ten inženýr Michael mu to za vinu nedával, když jim vypověděl svůj příběh. Jenom ten zrzek si neodpustil sem tam nějakou narážku, nebo přirovnání, a navíc nespouštěl z Cornuse oči. Rytíř se pohledu Colea všemocně vyhýbal. Chvíli i cítil, jak se mu hrne krev do tváří. Ať na mě přestane zírat, pomyslel se.  
“Jo, naše ponorka utrpěla těžké škody a při nouzovém přistání zdevastovala půlku lesa. Dali jsme se na cestu podél řeky, ale našli nás skřeti,” pokračoval Michael. “Tady díky géniovi, Givonovi, nás nezabili hned, ale chtěli hodit do odpadu.”  
Cole se na vojáka kysele zašklebil. “Nikdy ti neodpustím, že jsi mě takhle podle využil.”  
“Ale jsi naživu,” odkývl rameny Givon, který necítil vůbec žádnou vinu za využití postavení mladého Huxe.  
Ralathor vydechl, pohlédl z okna ven na zničené Dundee, které už ani trochu nepřipomínalo futuristické město, které ve své dimenzi opouštěl. Bylo v troskách, přestavěné a přebudované do podoby, jakou si vysnil zlý čaroděj. Odvrátil svůj pohled od té ohavnosti, která se pyšnila jménem, které jí nepatřilo. “Když vás vlekli hradem,“ obrátil svou pozornost zpátky k třem vojákům „nevšimli jste si místa, kde by hnízdili orli Crailu, či snad kde by se scházeli, odpočívali, něco takového?“  
Vojáci z Unst pohlédli jeden na druhého. Givon se chopil slova. “Vlastně… všichni rytíři Crailu, které jsme potkali, se pohybovali kolem východní věže, té nízké. Asi hnízdí tam.”  
Ralathor sklouzl očima na svého rytířského společníka. Který si zamyšleně kousal ret. “To by dávalo smysl,” přiznal Cornus. “Viděli jsme Proletiovu orlici zalétat k této věži.”  
„Výborně,“ zamručel Ralathor. „V tom případě se rozdělíme, nejsi jediný, Cornusi, kdo tady v hradě něco hledá,“ odpověděl rychle na tázavý Cornusův pohled. „Vy,“ ukázal na vojáky Unst, „když se dáte touhle cestou dolů narazíte na těžké dveře vedoucí do podzemí, to je naše cesta ven aniž by si nás někdo všiml, sejdeme se tam.“  
„Počkejte, vezměte si tohle,“ Ralathor se ještě otočil a pohlédl na Givona, který mu podával malý odznak ve tvaru jednorožčí hlavy. „Je to náš komunikátor,“ vysvětlil Givon. „Každý máme takový.“  
Ralathor přijal odznak a připnul si ho na triko pod kápi. Zrzavý chlapec pohlédl na rytíře. „Půjdu s vámi, nechci sedět na zadku a nečinně přihlížet. Navíc, viděl jsem na vlastní oči, co rytíři s Crailu dokážou,“ řekl, aniž by spouštěl z Cornuse své pronikavé hnědé oči. Cornus pro něj byl rytíř z Crailu, který může a nemusí být na jejich straně. Může je celou dobu tahat za nos. Může jít za nemrtvými rytíři proto, aby je zradil, aby jim řekl, že jsou tady a ukázal jim tajnou chodbu, kterou mají utéct. Nevěřil mu. Šel s ním jen proto, aby se pojistil, že je Cornus neudá. Kdyby se tak stalo, věděl, že proti Crailu nemá šanci, možná ale stihne alespoň jednou vystřelit ze své laserové zbraně.  
A tak bylo rozhodnuto. Dvojice z Unst se vydala podle poustevníkových instrukcí ke vchodu do tunelů. Rytíř Crailu Cornus s mladým Colem Huxem se vydali do východní věže a Ralathor se vydal za svým vlastím cílem, který zůstával tak tajemný, jak jen to šlo. Vedený touhou po pomstě následoval čaroděj spletité magické nitky po hradě, aby konfrontoval samotného Zargothraxe!  
***  
Cornus a Cole šli bok po boku chodbami hradu, dokud nenarazili na spodní patro východní věže. Byla přistavěná, prakticky nalepená na původní hrad a průchod do věže tvořil malý oblouk s vysokým schodem. Najít věž nebylo to nakonec ani tak těžké, jak si mysleli. Stačilo sledoval rytíře z Crailu, který bloumal hradem a vypadal, že se vyloženě nudí. Cornus nechtěl ani pomyslet na to, že toho rytíře s největší pravděpodobností zná. Znal skoro všechny. Rytíř už dávno nevypadal jako někdo, kdo ráno měl stráž v pevnosti nebo si užíval obzvláště vydatné snídaně s ostatními rytíři a debatoval o posledním zápase v kriketu. Ne, tohle byl mrtvý muž, v jehož žilách kolovala temnota sama. Rytíř nedýchal, nežil, prázdný pohled byl živen temnou jiskrou, která planula někde hluboko v rytíři. Nesl se chodbou, bez emocí, mrtvý. Byl to ohavný pohled na něco, čím se Cornus mohl stát a děkoval bohu, že z pevnosti unikl. Byl to sobecký pocit, a přiznával to. Cítil se hrozně, že si myslí něco takového. Nechtěl skončit jako oni. Za žádnou cenu. Bylo mu to ale i líto, ztratil své přátele. Svou rodinu…  
„Cože?“ koukl na zrzka vedle sebe, který ho zatahal za paži a hodných pět minut na něho už mluvil.  
„Říkám, že máme šanci, do háje! Strážný zašel za roh!“ zavrčel Cole.  
Cornus nahlédl zpoza rohu, rytíř Crailu byl v nedohlednu. Teď měli opravdu šanci, oba vyběhli chodbou k výklenku, seskočili vysoký schod a ocitli se na spodku východní věže. Nad jejich hlavami se točili dlouhé schody podél kulaté zdi. Ve zdech byly komnaty a výklenky ve kterých hnízdili orlové. Vypadalo to, že všichni spí. Cornus s Colem se rozběhli po schodech nahoru.  
„Co vlastně hledáme?“  
„Velmistra!“ odvětil Cornus. „Takový malý, holohlavý s bradkou. To on mi svěřil tajemství…“  
„A pak ti je zase sebral,“ ušklíbl se kysele Cole.  
„Hele, nebyla to moje vina. Teda byla, ale jak jsem měl tušit, že v Crailu zůstal, když všichni ostatní odletěli do Unst?!“ osopil se na zrzka Cornus.  
Cole neodpověděl, najednou chytil Cornuse za ruku a strhl ho zpátky k sobě. Přímo před Cornusem, který byl příliš roztěkaný na to, aby sledoval, co se kolem něho děje, z výklenku vykoukla hlava orla. Bílá lebka, kalné slepé oči a otevřený zoban. Hleděl před sebe a bránil jim v průchodu dál. Cornus stuhl, hledě na majestátné zvíře. Oba muži byli potichu jako myšky. Orel pomalu zasunul svou hlavu zpátky do výklenku.  
„To bylo o fous…“ poznamenal Cole.  
„Jo… díky…“ pohlédl na zrzka rytíř.  
Když se ujistili, že orel je zpátky ve svém příbytku a cesta nahoru je volná, vydali se dál. Cornus neměl tušení, kde Proletia hledat, něco ho ale táhlo stále víš a víš, dokud se nezastavil u jedněch dveří. Cole za ním tiše oddechoval, schody mu daly zabrat. „Tady?“  
„Ano,“ šeptl Cornus. Pomalu se dlaní dotkl kliky, potom se ještě obrátil na zrzka. „Zůstaň tady a hlídej, jestli někdo nejde.“  
„Cože? Ne!“ utrhl se na něj udýchaný Cole. „Jdu s tebou dovnitř.“  
„Je to nebezpečné! Nemůžu dopustit, aby byl kvůli mně někdo zraněný!“  
„Jo, to řekni těm vojákům v Unst,“ zavrčel Cole, hleděl do rytířových očí, které se rozšířily pochopením. Chtěl něco říct, ale odvrátil svůj pohled.  
„Viděl jsem, co rytíři z Crailu dokážou udělat s celou flotilou ponorek, co udělali s naší ponorkou. Nenechám tě tam jít samotného!“  
„Proč? Abych neskončil jako ty ponorky?“ zamručel Cornus.  
„Ne, protože…“ zarazil se zrzek, „protože nechci abys nás zradil.“  
„Cože? Proč… proč bych vás měl zradit?“  
Cole dlouze vydechl. „Jsi rytíř z Crailu, můžeš být s nimi spojený celou tu dobu, jdeš jim říct, kde se máme sejít, kde nás můžou dorazit.“  
„Proč bych to proboha dělal?“  
„Protože jsi jedním z nich!“  
Nastalo ticho. Byť chlapci mluvili šeptem, věž jejich slova zesilovala a nechala rezonovat v ozvěně, která se k nim vracela.  
„Musíš pochopit…“ zakoktal se Cole.  
„Já to chápu,“ skočil mu do řeči Cornus. „Nevěříš mi a máš na to plné právo.“  
Zrzek zavřel oči, chvíli mlčel, než se na Cornuse znovu podíval. „Nechci abys byl zrádce, chápeš?“ zadoufal.  
Cornus se mu díval do hnědých očí a hledal v nich něco, čeho se může chytit. Chtěl chápat, ale bál se, že pochopí jinak. Neodpověděl, obrátil se k chlapci zády. Cítil heo pohled v zádech.  
„Jdeme dovnitř, připrav si pistoli a drž se u dveří. Zařiď, ať jimi nikdo jiný neprojde,“ rozkázal chlapci. Vytáhl svůj meč, který se ve slabém světle zářivek zableskl. Cole si připravil laserovou pistoli.  
Otevřel dveře, které vedly malou chodbičkou do kruhové kanceláře. Vysoká okna dovnitř pouštěla poslední měsíční svit té noci. Brzy bude ráno. Na pracovním stole stála lampička, svítila, na stole byly poházeny datapedy a papíry. Cornus nikde neviděl to, co hledal. Ani krabičku, ani Proletia. A přesto cítil, že je blízko. Nedokázal to vysvětlit, prostě věděl, že Proletius tady někde je a má odpovědi na jeho otázky. Vešel pomalu do místnosti, meč připravený. Cole zůstal podle jeho pokynů u dveří, pistoli v pohotovosti.  
Cornus prošel až k dřevěnému stolu. Podíval se na datapedy. Svítící lampička symbolizovala, že tady ještě před chvílí někdo byl. Otočil se za zrzkem, když si všiml rudých očí, které vystupovaly z nejtemnější části pracovny. Za dveřmi, za Colem.  
„Pozor!“ vykřikl Cornus. Cole se obrátil a skrčil se zrovna ve chvíli, kdy mu tmavá čepel prosvištěla nad hlavou. Uskočil do kotoulu, v kleče na jednom koleni zamířil na velmistra pistoli. Cornus byl hned před ním, zvedl meč a vykryl Proletiův sek. Kov zacinkal o kov. Proletius couvl od dvojce a upřeně se zadíval na Cornuse. Mladý rytíř opět pocítil temná chapadla, která se pokoušela o jeho mysl. Zakroutil hlavou, snažil se vyprázdnit si hlavu.  
„Cornusi,“ šeptl Proletius zastřeným hlasem. „Proč tasíš meč proti vlastním?“  
Cornus cítil, jak temná chapadla uzurpují o jeho mysl. Jak ji s každým dalším slovem obalují a stahují do temnoty za ostatními. „Jsi jeden z nás, Cornusi. Pojď a přidej se ke svým bratřím…“  
Cole sledoval, jak Cornus pomalu skláněl meč. Byť necítil magii tak, jako Cornus, věděl, že se něco špatného děje a že slova, která rytíř před ním vyslovuje, mají na Cornuse zvláštní účinek. Zamračil se, namířil a vystřelil. Laserová střela se zavrtala do Proletiovy zbroje, neprošla skrz, byla pohlcena zbrojí, stačilo to ale k tomu, aby přerušil velmistrův monolog. Cornus, který pocítil náhlou úlevu od temnoty a na chvíli projasněnou mysl, zatřásl hlavou. Pohlédl na zrzka po svém boku a najednou mu to všechno došlo.  
Obrátil svou pozornost na velmistra. Odrazil se a s mečem v rukou běžel kupředu a udeřil. Kov cinkal o kov, muži ustupovali a vrhali se proti sobě. Meče se blýskaly ve světle lampy a měsíce. Cornus cítil novou sílu, jak chapadla ustupují. Už ho nemohly svázat. Už nikdy. Udeřil z vrchu. Proletius jen tak vykryl úder, paže mu zabrněly pod jeho silou. Další úder ho poslal do kolen, paže mu brněli. Byl v pasti, zatlačený ke zdi, nechápal, že magie nepůsobí. Že se jeho nejvěrnější postavil proti němu. Pokusil se o poslední úder, ale Cornus odrazil meč stranou. Zacinkal o zem. Cornus ho rychle odkopl co nejdál z Proletiova dosahu. Cole se postavil, stále mířil na velmistra svou laserovou zbraní.  
Proletius chtěl na rytíře promluvit, ale Cornus se už nenechal uchopit chapadly Zargothraxovy magie. „Kde jsou!“ vykřikl se špičkou meče namířenou na velmistrův krk.  
Když neodpověděl špička meče se dotkla tenké kůže na krku a přiměla Proletia zvednout hlavu. Pohlédl Cornusovi do očí. Rytířovo srdce se rychle rozbušilo. Volnou rukou se dotkl brože, která sepínala jeho cestovní plášť. Rychlým pohybem brož odepnul, se zacinkáním dopadla na kamennou podlahu komnaty. Plášť se sesul Cornusovi ze zad. Stále měl na sobě stejnokroj Crailu, modrou a červenou. Cole ho napjatě pozoroval.  
Proletius sledoval, jak bronzová spona dopadla na zem. Sledoval její pohyb, zavřel oči. Se vší námahou se pokoušel sebrat poslední zbytky lidskosti, které v něm zůstali. Znovu pocítil pichlavou bolest na prsou. Dlaní se dotkl místa, kudy jeho zbrojí projela dýka zla.  
„V síni trofejí,“ odpověděl s námahou. „Tam Zargothrax uchovává všechny svoje triumfy. Skoro všechny…“  
Dva muži zírali na velmistra před sebou překvapeně. Cole už chtěl nadhodit možnost, že je velmistr posílá do pasti, ale Cornus mu věřil.  
„Proletie… Mrzí mě to,“ špitl.  
„Mě taky. Tak běžte!“ pohlédl svého rytířovi do očí.  
Cornusovi bylo jasné, že nemají moc času. Schoval svůj meč do pochvy a nechal velmistra oddechnout. Obrátil se na podpatku a vyběhl ke dveřím následován malým zrzavým vojákem, který se ještě zastavil, aby ze země sebral Cornusovu brož. Nenápadně, ale rychle si ji zastrčil do náprsní kapsy své uniformy a pospíchal za rytířem, který utíkal po schodech dolů. Rytíř si ani nevšiml, že ho Cole nesleduje hned. Měl před mladíkem slušný náskok. Alespoň si mohl v klidu otřít drobné slzy, které se mu vloudily do očí.  
***  
Procházel hradem s jistotou člověka, který zde strávil většinu svého života. Nemínil to nikomu přiznat, ale hrad znal jako svoje boty. Nežil v něm tisíc let stejně jako v podzemí, ale čas, který věnoval královské rodině nebyl krátký. Schoval se do stínů výklenků na chodbě, aby unikl zpozorování skřetí hlídkou a znovu se tichý jako myška vydal na jistotu. A byť znal hrad jako svoje boty, stejně se nechal vést neviditelnými nitkami magie. Čím víc se blížil do levého křídla hradu, tím silnější nitky byly a on věřil, že brzy stane čaroději tváří v tvář. Když odbočil za roh, poznal, že je blízko a poznával i část hradu, do které ho nitky zavedly.  
„Královské komnaty,“ uvědomil si. Samozřejmě, kde jinde by Zargothrax mohl přebývat než v místě svého největšího triumfu. Pokud byla pravda to, co mu Cornus vyprávěl, že princ je mrtev.  
Pomalu se připlížil ke dveřím schované za zeleným průhledným závěsem z jemného tylu. Kouzlem obrátil západky v zámku a dveře se otevřely. Jeho oči plály silnou magií, připravený konfrontovat čaroděje, jenže pokoj byl prázdný. Nechal magii odeznít a vešel do královských komnat. Byly tmavé, záclony zakrývaly okna, znemožňovaly slabému měsíčnímu svitu vstoupit. Krb byl pohaslý, postel uklizená, jako kdyby se měl princ každou chvíli vrátit. Všechno bylo uklizené a na svém místě, poseté vrstvou prachu a pavučin.  
Čaroděj tu nebyl, a přesto ho sem magie táhla. Přesto cítil silné nutkání být v této místnosti, prozkoumat ji. Proč tady byla aura tak silná a jak to, že ho nezavedla k Zargothraxovi, jak mínil. Cožpak se jeho magie vytratila? Nebo snad zesílila natolik, že ji čaroděj jako Ralathor nebyl schopen pojmout a vytěsnil ji ze své mysli jako rušivý šum? Zahnal tuhle představu a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Z nějakého důvodu ho magie přivedla sem. Znovu zavřel oči, soustředil se. Nitky vedly k šatní skříni vedle postele. Že by se před ním Zargothrax schoval? Kysele se zašklebil nad ironií vlastní představivosti a rozevřel dveře od skříně. Ze zvědavosti, co magického se skrývá v královském šatníku, ho otevřel.  
Zprvu neviděl vůbec nic, než si jeho oči navykly na tmu v šatníku. Šatník byl zaházený oblečením z drahé látky, královské róby vyšívané zlatem a stříbrem, ale i zcela obyčejné kousky, jako košile a trička, které královská rodina nosila neformálně. Všechno mělo své místo, a přesto se zdálo, že něco nesedí. Ralathorově ruce se rozzářil jemný plamínek, jeho světlo osvítilo královský šatník. Vzadu u zdi bylo více věcí strhaných z ramínek, naházených po zemi, krabice s botami byly rozložené podél stěny. Zamračil se a hrábl do hromady oblečení. Jeho pozornost zaujalo blýskavé něco pod hromadami látek. Něco, co vypadalo, že tam nemá co dělat. Hrábl rukou do látek a vytáhl nárameník. Zelený blýskavý nárameník. Zamrkal a odložil ho stranou. Nechal ohýnek vyset ve vzduchu, zatímco oběma rukama přehraboval látky a vytahoval části zelené zbroje. Přilba, kyrys, dva nárameníky, dva chrániče paží a předloktí, holení chrániče a boční chrániče. Vyskládal to vedle sebe, zíral na zbroj, sice zašlou, ale lesknoucí se ve světle drobného plamínku. Náhle mu došlo, na co se dívá. Zbroj Anguse McFifea I. z dávných dob Dundee.  
Zalapal po dechu. Rozhlédl se a hledal něco, do čeho by mohl svůj objev uschovat. Vyběhl z šatní skříně, popadl polštář na posteli a vyndal z obalu péřový vnitřek. Vrátil se s obalem do šatní skříně a pečlivě části zbroje do obalu naskládal, zapnul knoflíky a přehodil si obal přes rameno pod kápi. Dva rohy polštáře si pečlivě svázal na hrudi a vytvořil provizorní vak. Už se chystal místnost opustit, když zaslechl těžké kroky z chodby ne jednoho, nebo dvou strážných, ale celé hordy skřetů. Než stihl zareagovat, deset skřetů vběhlo do královských komnat, zbraně připravené ke střelbě, někteří měli napřažená kopí.  
Rozhlédl se, přejel skřety očima a zvážil své šance. Ralathor u sebe neměl žádné zbraně. Oni měli sedm laserových zbraní a tři kopí. Jeho šance se zdály být mizivé. Zavřel oči, tonoucí se i stébla chytá, připomněl si, a on tak dlouho pořádně nečaroval. Když oči znovu otevřel, jeho dříve šedé duhovky plály modrým světlem. Jeho prsty prokvetly nitkami mihotavé energie, která prostupovala celé jeho tělo. Skřeti o krok ustoupili, nikdo jim neřekl, že budou mít co dočinění s magičem. Ralathor upřel svůj planoucí pohled na skřety. Tvor s kopím v rukou se s křikem rozběhl přímo proti němu. Čarodej uchopil konec kopí do ruky, hrot se vlivem magie odlomil a odpadl. Protočil se kolem tyče, přitáhl skřeta k sobě, který třesoucíma se rukama křečovitě svíral zbytek kopí. Ralathor mu položil dlaň na hruď a pronikavýma očima mu hleděl do těch jeho očí, černých jako uhel a rozšířených náhlým strachem.  
“Bububu, ty malá píčo,” zavrčel temně Ralathor a zaryl prsty do skřetí hrudi. Spalující magie odhodila skřeta proti zdi, kde se doutnající svezl k zemi. Čaroděj obrátil svůj planoucí pohled na zbylé skřety. Někteří po něm panicky střílely ze zbraní, jiní ustupovali. Laserové střely Ralathor odrážel pohybem ruky, nebo posílal zpátky skřetům. Když další tři padli k zemi, zbytek se dal na panický útěk.  
Ralathor opět osaměl v královských komnatách. Magická aura se rozplynula, zůstal jen letmý úsměv na čarodějově tváři. Náhle ztuhnul. Vlasy vzadu na krku se mu zježily pod ledovým dotekem magických prstů, které po něm natahoval velmi silný mág. Chopily se ho, zkoumaly ho a nechaly čarodějem prostoupit všechnu svou energii. Ralathor si uvědomil jak silným se Zargothrax stal. Tonoucí se i stébla chytá, připomněl si. A to stéblo, kterého se ze zoufalství chytil on bylo to nejhorší co mohl udělat. Byl frustrovaný z toho, že nenašel zlého čaroděje a svou frustraci vypustil na skřety, kteří ho přišli zabít. Teď frustrace nahradil strach, když si uvědomil, že zlý čaroděj právě našel jeho!


	7. Hootsforce, do boje!

Vyběhl z komnaty, aniž by se ohlížel po skřetech, které svou vlastní hloupostí zabil. Udeřil do odznaku na prsou a utíkal ke smluvenému místu skrz chodby královského hradu.  
“Lidi máme problém, Zargothrax o nás ví!” křikl do vysílačky.  
“Jo, my víme. Tunely jsou zabarikádované,” zapraskala vysílačka. Ralathor se prudce zastavil uprostřed šeré chodby.  
“Co tím myslíš?”  
“Zabarikádované, konec, šlus! Nejde projít. Mezi námi a tunely je nějaké silové pole.” ozval se znovu Michael.  
Ralathor si okamžitě uvedomil následky svých činů. Jeho uspokojení v podobě teroroizování skřetů pomocí magie bylo krajně nezodpovědné a způsobilo, že o nich Zargothrax věděl. Ralathor je všechny prozradil a Zargothrax nakonec nebyl tak blbý jak si myslel. Čaroděj si uvědomoval, že se dovnitř museli dostat skrz tunely. A aby taky ne, ušklíbl se kysele poustevník. Zargothrax už dvakrát doplatil na ignoranci tunelů, které pod Dundee vedli. Poprvé před tisíci lety, když poustevník provedl tunely krále Anguse a severského barbara Hootsmana přímo do Zargothraxovy citadely. Podruhé, a z čarodějova pohledu rozhodně ne tak dávno, když se nechal ve svatyni Kor-Virliatha spatřit Ralathor, jak otvíral portál do pekla. Díky tomu mohl Hootsman zasáhnout. Zdálo se ale, že potřetí nehodlal udělat tu stejnou chybu.  
“Existuje nějaká další cesta ven?” ozval se z vysílačky Cole Hux.  
“Našli jsme konzoli s mapou s elektrickými obvody,” odpověděl Michael, Ralathor tiše naslouchal konverzaci, schovaný ve stínech před zraky stráží. “Zdá se, že v pravém křídle hradu je nějaká místnost, veliká, do které je přesměrováno velké množství energie. Podle technických plánů by se tam měly nacházet nějaká vrata… Možná bych je dokázal otevřít.”  
“Pravé křídlo, to je síň trofejí, Cornusi!” promluvil Cole na svého společníka.  
Ralathor se ujal slova. “Nuže dobrá, sejdeme se v té síni trofejí. Nemáme ale moc času, Ralathor konec!” a s těmi slovy se znovu rozběhl chodbou, zatímco přemítal a současné situaci. Zargothrax si z tanečního sálu udělal síň trofejí. Že ho to nepřekvapovalo, vždycky rád vystavoval své životní úspěchy. Přemýšlel, že jeho výstava triumfů začala princeznou uvězněnou v ledu. Kdo ví, co by s ní býval udělal, kdyby se tam s Angusem I. nedostali včas.  
Odbočil za roh a seběhl schody vedoucí dolů k tanečnímu sálu. Zbroj, kterou nesl v provizorním vaku, zarachotila. Nesl ji jako připomínku starých časů a starých vítězství. Ten, kdo ji uschoval do šatníku pod oblečení věděl, že tato legendární zbroj ještě bude potřeba. Stejně jako Ralathor věděl, že se bude hodit. Uvědomoval si, že jeho touha porazit Zargothraxe ho nezavedla k čarodějovi, ale k nástroji, který mu pomůže čaroděje zničit. Narozdíl od svých společníků si byl totiž jistý, že se právoplatný dědic Fifeu dřív nebo později ukáže. Že si obleče onu starodávnou zbroj a zvedne nad hlavu kladivo slávy. Ralathor se usmál, Angus se vrátí, a jejich úkolem bylo jen do té doby přežít.  
***  
Původně taneční sál se nacházel v celém pravém křídle královského hradu Dundee. Po stranách lemovaly vysoké zdi skleněná zdobená okna, zakryta dlouhými tmavými závěsy. V čele sálu se nacházel vysoký výklenek, dříve určený pro hudebníky, který nechal Zargothrax úplně vybourat. Místo výklenku zde nechal vybudovat vrata, kterými dovnitř dostával ty největší trofeje ze svého tažení. Mezi takové trofeje patřila malá krabička z Crailu, plátno z počátku, příšera ze skotských jezer, šaty irské panny, malba černé kočky a vlajková loď Untské flotily. Ponorka generála Huxe, D.S.S. Hootsforce.  
Síň sama o sobě nebyla nijak extra střežena. Čaroděj nepředpokládal, že by se kdokoliv pokusil do hradu proniknout a něco si ze síně vzít. Síň neměla ani žádné dveře, z chodby se do ní volně přecházelo pod klenutým obloukem, po stranách se nacházely dva veliké sloupy jako jediní bdělý strážci čarodějových trofejí. Na prahu klenutého oblouku stáli jen dva skřeti strážní. Zatímco jeden se šťoural dlouhým špinavým nehtem v uchu, druhý si prohlížel vnitřek hlavně své laserové zbraně. Ani jeden nevěnoval pozornost pěti osobám, které se bez povšimnutí schovaly do stínu který vrhal sloup. Když zůstalo stát v zástupu za sebou, přitištěných těsně ke kamenné zdi, stín sloupu je učinil ve stále napující tmě prakticky neviditelnými pro běžného pozorovatele.  
Jedna z pěti osob nahlédla zpoza sloupu. Pečlivě vyhodnocovala situaci před sebou a upřela svůj pohled na vzdálenějšího skřeta, který si tak zaujatě prohlížel místo, kudy ze zbraně šlehaly paprsky. Nepatrným pohybem ruky nechala osoba zobáček na zbrani se pohnout. Laserová zbraň vystřelila ke stromu zelený paprsek, který rozmetal skřetí hlavu na kousky. Druhý skřet s výkřikem pohlédl na svého kolegu, který se sesul bezhlavý k zemi.  
“Rodine! Já ti říkal nečuč do té pušky, ale ty ne! Ty ne! Ty sis vždycky musel stavět palici, páč kdo měl pravdu? Ty ne! Palice je fuč!” lamentoval skřet, jako kdyby vybuchující hlavy skřetů byly na denním pořádku.  
Druhá osoba, která také nahlédla zpoza sloupu, se přikradla za hartusícího skřeta s mečem v ruce. Silně udeřila skřeta hruškou meče do hlavy, a nechala ho padnout na zem vedle svého mrtvého druha. Pět osob vklouzlo klenbou dovnitř; nechalo za sebou dva mrtvé skřety, jednu laserovou zbraň a jednu magickou bariéru, která je vědomě uvěznila v síni trofejí, aby se tudy nikdo nemohl dostat ven a ani dovnitř.  
***  
“Taková malá dřevěná krabička v koženém vaku, je na ní symbol Crialu. Proletius říkal, že ji najdeme tady. Rozdělíme se!” rozhodl Cornus.  
“Já se jdu podívat, jestli dovedu otevřít ty vrata. Při troše štěstí mě čekají normální mechanismy a ne nějaká magie,” oznámil Michael a rozběhl se středem na druhý konec síně, kde opravdu byla vysoká vrata, kterými dovnitř dostávali ty největší trofeje.  
“A já budu držet bariéru, získám nám čas,” prohlásil Ralathor. Obrátil se ke klenbě a jeho oči znovu zazářily magií.  
Cornus pohlédl na zrzka a vojáka Unst, ti přikývli a rozběhli se hledat tajemství Crailu. Čas jim neúprosně utíkal. Cornus se domníval, že něco takového bude buďto ve vitrínce nebo na podstavci chráněné sklem. Muselo to mít velkou cenu, byť sám nedokázal pořádně říct, proč to bylo tak důležité a tajemné. Něco mu ale říkalo, že Ralathor to věděl a rytíř byl připravený z poustevníka pravdu o Crailu vymlátit. Když se pro takovou krabičku takhle obětuje měl by vědět, co se v ní vlastně skrývá.  
Běžel mezi řadami vycpaných jednorožců a jiných zvířat, nahlížel do vitrín s hřebíky, amulety a jinými věcmi, které evidentně čaroděj považoval za hodné k vystavení. A přímo nad hlavami jim visela trofej největší, hned vedle vycpané příšery ze skotských jezer. Přítomné vojáky z Unst zabolelo u srdce, když viděli největší ponorku svého loďstva vystavenou pod stropem síně trofejí zlého čaroděje. Ponorka držela na čtyřech vysokých podpěrách, jako ukázka čarodějova triumfu. Cornus od ponorky odvrátil pohled, sice slyšel, že Unst zahájilo blokádu, stejně měl pocit, jako kdyby sám národu nějak ublížil. Doběhl až na konec jedné řady, obrátil se a utíkal prozkoumat další.  
Chvíli krabičku hledali a nacházeli mnoho jiných věcí. Poustevník si uzurpoval několik knih a svitků, které zde našel. Givon se zastavil u Michaela, aby mu pomohl s jejich jedinou možnou únikovou cestou. Cole kontroloval vitríny pod břichem ponorky a snažil se na ni nedívat.  
“Mám to!” vykřikl najednou zrzek. Vytáhl svoji laserovou zbraň a pažbou udeřil do skla. Roztříštilo se. Opatrně skleněné střepy smetl z krabičky. Vzal ji do rukou, když se vedle něho objevil Cornus. Podal mu ji. Po koženém vaku jakoby se slehla zem, teď ale Cornus poprvé uviděl, co opravdu nesl. Dřevěná krabička byla uzavřena na dva zlaté zámky bez klíčových dírek. Na krabičce byl dřevoryt Crailské orlice, místo oka měla vsazený velký modrý kámen.  
Cornus ji vzal do rukou. Díval se na ni, jako na největší poklad. Po stranách bylo vyryto několik slov a jmen. Rytíři stačilo přečíst těch pár prvních, aby mu došlo, jaký velký poklad drží v rukkou.  
“Všechny znalosti, vědomosti a zkušenosti nejslavnějších rytířů z Crailu se ukrývají v téhle skříňce,” šeptl. Malá archa, která ukrývala všechno, co činilo rytíře z Crailu tím, čím byli. “Odkaz Crailu musí žít dál,” zopakoval Cornus slova, která řekl Proletius, když ho vyslal s tajemstvími pryč.  
“Skvělá práce, Cole,” šeptl koro neslyšně, hledě na dřevěnou krabičku. Schoval ji pod paži. “A teď pryč!”  
S krabičkou pod paží a zrzkem za zády se rozběhl zpátky k Ralathorovi. Když doběhli k čarodějovi, spatřili, že za bariérou se sešla celá horda skřetů a spolu s nimi i nemrtví rytíři Crailu, kteří dlouhými železnými tyčemi mlátili do sloupů klenby, aby si vytvořili vlastní vchod kolem magické bariéry. Ralathor stál před pulzujícím silovým polem, které jakž takž drželo pohromadě. Zrovna strkal do svého provizorního vaku další papyrusy a knihy, které tady našel. A že jich nebylo málo. Pohlédl na Cornuse s Colem “Chvíli to vydrží i beze mne, ale musíme pohnout.” oznámil jim.  
“Jak jsi na tom?” houkl na Michaela, který se za asistence Givona pokoušel přemostit velká vrata.  
“Ještě chvíli!” křikl technik zpátky.  
Trojice se rozběhla pod břichem ponorky směrem k vratům. Cole se ale zastavil. Hleděl na ponorku nad sebou, na její mohutné stříbrné břicho. Nemělo na sobě ani škrábanec. Cornus i Ralathor se zastavili, aby na chlapce počkali.  
“Musíme jít!” křikl Cornus, ale Cole ho nevnímal. Obešel jednu vzpěru konstrukce, na které ponorka seděla.  
“Je nepoškozená,” oznámil jim Cole, ale spíše mluvil sám k sobě. Stoupl si přímo pod ponorku. “Kdybychom dokázali odmontovat podpůrné vzpěry a nahodit nukleární reaktor v srdci ponorky…”  
Obrátil se k vratům. “Michaeli! Givone! Pojďte mi pomoct!” vyhoupl se na vzpěru a začal šplhat vzhůru k ponorce.  
Jeho společníci z Unst se obrátili za hlasem. Spatřili zrzka lezoucího po vzpěře a jak ji odmontovává od železného trupu ponorky. Okamžitě jim došlo, co má lišák za lubem. Rozběhli se k němu. Vrata ještě nebyla úplně otevřená, ale stačilo vpodstatě jen vzít za kliku. Zámky byly uvolněné, energie odvedená do jiné části hradu.  
“Běžte dovnitř, je třeba nahodit reaktor a zprovoznit trysky. Já se postarám o venek!” rozkazoval Cole, zatímco odkopl první vzpěru od ponorky. Givon s Michaelem začali šplhat nahoru, otevřeli boční poklop a vklouzli dovnitř. Okamžitě zaujali svá místa. Givon se rozběhl na můstek, zatímco Michael do strojovny. Systémy byly vypnuté, stačilo jen je uvést zpátky do chodu.  
Ozvalo se dunivé hum, jak systémy ponorky opět naskočily. Cornus stále stojící pod ponorkou zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou, obrátil svou pozornost zpět k bariéře. Na chvíli měl pocit, jako kdyby za ní zahlédl dvě rudé oči, zlověstné a temné, jak se upírají jejich směrem. Ralathor stiskl Cornusovo rameno, cítil ten samý pohled, plný nenávisti.  
“Vy dva!” houkl Cole, když odmontovával druhou vzpěru. “Mazejte dovnitř, nebo vás tady necháme,” ušklíbl se a kopl do železné spony, která odletěla a dopadla na nějaké vitríně. Sklo se rozletělo všude kolem. Ralathora s Cornusem nemusel nikdo dvakrát pobízet, začali šplhat nahoru po zbývající vzpěře. Cornus proklouzl bočním průlezem dovnitř a ocitl se ve světě scifi seriálů, které sledoval jako dítě. Ponorka se mu pod nohama chvěla, jak se probouzela k životu. Byla to velká vlajková loď, s mnoha kajutami a chodbami. Ralathor ho následoval.  
Ozvalo se zaburácení. “Přesměrovávám energii do zadních trysek, stav reaktoru je na šedesáti dvou procentech,” zaslechli Michaelův hlas a rozešli se za ním. Za chvíli stanuli na můstku vlajkové lodi D.S.S. Hootsforce. Po stranách byly řídící panely, vepředu bylo místo pro dva piloty. Přímo za pilotem byla zábradlím oddělená vyvýšený velín pro velitele lodi, odkud rozdával své rozkazy. Ralathor se o zábradlí opřel. Přímo před velínem a oběma piloty byl obrovský monitor, který se s elektrickým bzučením probudil k životu a ukázal povolená železná vrata. Tímto směrem byla ponorka natočena. Givon, který seděl vlevo u panelů udeřil do vysílačky. “Stav trysek na 99, 8 %, kde jsi?!”  
“Poslední dvě vzpěry, pokud neodstartujete hned, ponorka žuchne na zem!” odpověděl Cole. Ponorka se najednou nebezpečně nahnula na stranu, až se její posádka musela zachytit toho, co bylo zrovna po ruce. Cole oddělal třetí vzpěru a ponorka visela čenichem namířeným k zemi.  
Givon se držel za panel. “Neodstartujeme dokud nebudeš na palubě!”  
“Abys nemusel otci vysvětlovat moji smrt?” ozval se z vysílačky Cole.  
“Vyrovnávám, zapínám trysky,” oznámil Michael. Ponorka se začala pomalu vracet do svislé polohy.  
Cornus dlouze vydechl a pronesl: “Ne, abys to prostě přežil, bez tebe nikam neletíme! Jdu pro tebe!” a s těmi slovy se obrátil a vydal se chodbou nazpět. Boční průlez byl již uzavřel, Cornus ale potřeboval dostat se na vrch ponorky. Našel vrchní průlez, vyšplhal po žebříku a otevřel poklop. Rozhlédl se, trysky ponorky burácely. Spatřil Colea, seděl na straně ponorky, nohama se zapíral o vzpěru, která ještě držela ponorku napůl ve vzduchu. Působil odevzdaně. Ve chvíli, kdy odstraní poslední vzpěru, bude ji následovat. Neměl se čeho chytit. Zavřel oči. “Připraveni?”  
“Připraveni,” bylo mu v odpovědi a motory ponorky zaburácely hlasitěji. Trysky se převrátily zpátky do horizontální pozice, vyšlehly jasným modrým světlem. Cole se vší silou opřel do vzpěry. Se skřípotem se svezla po straně ponorky dolů, loď se dala do pohybu šikmo vzhůru a Cole následoval vzpěru. Řítil se dolů po straně ponorky. Marně zašmátral rukou za sebou. Najednou se jeho pád zastavil. Stiskl na jeho předloktí byl silný. Převrátil se břichem k ponorce, spatřil Cornuse, který jednou rukou svíral tu jeho, druhou se držel meče, který byl zabodnutý do plátování ponorky.  
“Jen klid, kluku, mám tě!” zavrčel Cornus a vší silou táhl zrzka k sobě. Cole se zapřel nohama, uchopil Cornusovu ruku a škrábal se vzhůru. Ponorka se valila kupředu, nechávala vzpěry za sebou a řítila se vstříc svobodě, která na ni čekala za železnými vraty. Cornus vytáhl zrzka až nahoru, vytrhl meč z ponorky a ruku v ruce se oba muži rozběhli k poklopu. Zrzek skočil dovnitř následován Cornusem, který to stihl jen tak, tak. Zaslechli, jak železný poklop skřípe o klenutý strom síně trofejí. Podlaha se jim chvěla pod nohama, motory ponorky předly, ponorka postupovala dál kupředu. Cole těžce oddechoval. Cornus, který svíral chlapcovu ruku, cítil, jak se zrzek třese.  
“Díky…” šeptl Cole roztřeseně a polkl. Takhle se ještě jakživ nebál.  
“Nemáš zač, jsme v tom přece spolu,” usmál se chabě Cornus. Cole sklopil pohled na ruku, kterou křečovitě svíral Cornusovi prsty. Rychle je pustil,pořád se ale viditelně třásl.  
“Něčeho se chyťte, vy dva, bude to skřípat!” ozval se Michael vysílačkou.  
Ponorka sebou náhle cukla, až oba muži žuchli na podlahu. Na můstku Michaelovy prsty tančily po panelu jako po klaviatuře, bariéra slábla a první skřeti se dostávali dovnitř. To ale nemohli vidět. Trojce na můstku viděla jen vrata, přes které se D.S.S. Hootsforce valila jako lavina. Motory zaburácely, reaktor zapulzoval; kov ve vratech se se skřípotem prohnul, mohutné křídlo vrat se vyrvalo z pantů, s burácením dopadlo na kamennitý podklad, zatačilo na rohu a zřítilo se dolů do propasti po kamenné stěně. Ponorka zaúpěla, provalila se vraty, motory přešly na nejvyšší výkon a ponorka vyletěla vzhůru k temným nebesům.  
“My jsme to dokázali!” vykřikl Givon, ale Ralathor, který křečovitě svíral zábradlí na můstku jeho nadšení nesdílel. Ba naopak, byl bledý jako stěna.  
Bariéra v hradě padla. Skřeti se nahrnuli do síně trofejí, ječeli a pořvávali za odlétající ponorkou. Pod klenbou zůstal stát temný stín, upíral své rudé oči masky za železným plavidlem. Pomalu obrátil svou hlavu na velmistra Crailu.  
“Za nimi,” prohlásil dutým hlasem a velmistr vydal rozkaz svým rytířům.  
“Ještě jsme nevyhráli,” šeptl Ralathor. Michael se k němu napůl obrátil, ale jeho radar zaznamenal pět blížících se neidentifikovatelných létajících objektů.  
“To nejsou orlové,” nechápal Givon signály ze svého radaru. “Pohybují se příliš rychle, takovou rychlost by žádný žijící tvor nevyvinul.“  
“Ale ano, jsou,” vešel na můstek Cornus následován Colem. Rytíř se opřel na můstku vedle Ralathora. “Orlové stíhací.”  
Dole pod hradem ve straně skály, kde bývaly dračí sluje, nechal čaroděj vybudovat hangár pro své stroje. Vrata hangáru se za doprovodu monotóního zvuku sirén zvedla. V temnotě se rozzářila světla na křídlech strojů a motory vydaly zlověstné hum. Jeden po druhém vyletěly stíhačky z hangáru, zrychlovaly a vytvořily na nebi formaci připomínající písmeno V. Letěli přímo za ponorkou. A doháněli ji.  
“Zvyšte rychlost!” křikl Ralathor na Michaela. “Jestli nás doženou je po nás!”  
Cole okamžitě zaujal své místo u panelu druhého pilota. Zadal několik příkazů, ukazatele na velkém monitoru zčervenaly, jak ponorka nabírala rychlost. “Nelze přejít na rychlost světla,” oznámil.  
“Problémy s reaktorem, letíme jenom na motory,” pokračoval v hlášení Michael.  
“Co torpéda?” zajímal se Ralathor.  
“Žádná, nejspíš je všechny vystříleli při bitvě u Unst,” ohlásil Cornus, který se přesunul k panelu zbraňového inženýra. “Máme jen lasery z předních věží.”  
Palba z předních věží znamenala otočit se a čelit stíhačkám Crailu, které je rychle doháněly. Ralathor přemýšlel, od Dundee se vzdalovali, ale žádnou závratnou rychlostí s poškozeným reaktorem a bez možnosti se bránit. Rytíři Crailu měli stroje v perfektním stavu, měli munici a byli připraveni je poslat na onen svět. Jemu se ale ještě nechtělo zemřít. Přejel očima velký monitor a meteorologické údaje. V hlavě se mu začal rodit plán. Loď se náhle otřásla, jak se jí do zádi zavrtala laserová střela prvního stíhacího stroje. Michaelovi na panelu začala vyskakovat červená hlášení o škodách. Ralathor se zapřel do zábradlí.  
“Hlášení o škodách?”  
“Zásah na levoboku, střela neprošla skrz, nezasáhla žádné důležité systémy,” oznámil Givon.  
“Fajn, leťte vzhůru! Přímo vzhůru!”  
A tak také udělali. Ponorka se začala zvedat a měnit svoji trajektorii. Mířila šikmo vzhůru do oblak. Tma už byla na ústupu, blížilo se ráno, ale přesto temnota ještě zahalovala Fifeský kraj svým širokým závojem. Na zemi se začala tvořit ranní mlha, obzvláště kolem řeky Tay, kterou minuli. Stíhačky se jich stále držely.  
“Stále vzhůru!” rozkázal Ralathor. pevně se držel zábradlí na velícím můstku. Ponorka se pomalu napřímila do kolmé pozice. Na monitorech se rozsvítila červená hlášení o přetížení, tlak jim naháněl krev do uší. Postup vzhůru se už nezdál být déle bezpečný, jak se dále prokousávali oblaky do stále vyšších vrstev atmosféry.  
“Stahují se!” vykřikl najednou Givon. “Neletí za námi!”  
Cornus zíral na údaje na svém panelu. “Ovšem,” šept, “jsou to stroje určené na rychlé stíhání v relativně normálních výškách. Tlak je na ně moc silný!” pohlédl na Ralathora, který jako velitel hleděl před sebe a vymýšlel další postup. Kapuce už mu dávno sklouzla z hlavy, tmavé vlasy měl stažené do ohonu na záda. Pevně se držel zábradlí.  
“Jak jsou daleko?”  
“Zůstali v nižších vrstvách atmosféry, krouží na místě, kde jsme se jim ztratili z radaru.” oznámil Cole.  
“Jak fungují jejich radary?” zeptal se Ralathor.  
Michael pomačkal něco na panelu. “Jednoduše, ukazují jen to, co vykazuje elektromagnetické záření. Aby se zbytečně nehnali za ptáky a meteorologickymi balony.”  
Ralathor pohlédl na údaje na hlavním monitoru. “Vypnout všechny systémy.”  
Všichni na něj překvapeně pohlédli, když ale nepřišel jiný rozkaz, učinili, co Ralathor chtěl. Podlaha pomalu přestala vrnět, stroje potemněly, údaje zmizely, jen monitor jim stále ukazoval mraky do kterých mířili. Ponorka ve své svislé poloze zastavila, pomalu přepadala zpět na břicho a začala klesat dolů. Pomalu nabírala rychlost. Nad Ralathorovou hlavou se rozsvítilo nouzové červené světlo. Všichni se pevně drželi a řítili se dolů do temných hlubin.  
Stíhačky Crailu, které pokračovaly dál, pročesávaly oblohu. Zkoumaly radary a hledaly stopy energie a techniky, ale ponorka jako kdyby se po ní zem slehla.  
“Ztratili jsme je,” zahlásil jeden z rytířů do své vysílačky. Kdyby se byl býval nespoléhal tolik na radar a zvedl by své oči od strojů na řídící palubě, možná by v odrazu skla svého kokpitu zahlédl, jak mu kolem ocasu prosvištěl čenich obrovské Untské ponorky. Jelikož se ale spoléhal na radary, neviděl ani, jak se ponorka dál řítí dolů, kde s hlasitým žblunknutím dopadla na hladinu řeky Tay, pod kterou také zmizela. Hladina se nad ponorkou uzavřela. Řeka Tay se rozvířila a vlny způsobené pádem se rozběhly do všech stran.  
Pod vodou se rozsvítila světla. Podlaha opět zavrněla. Motory ožily a D.S.S. Hootsforce vyplula proti proudu řeky. Uvnitř nikdo ani nedutal, dokud se pětice strojů neztratila z radaru úplně. Ralathor úlevně vydechl.  
“My to dokázali! Vyšlo to!” vykřikl konečně Givon a vyskočil na nohy. “Unikli jsme z Dundee!”  
Michael vstal aby mohl vojáka obejmout a poplácat po zádech. Cornus vděčně vzhlédl od svého panelu do stropu ponorky. “Oh, díky Hootsi,” šeptl a postavil se. Pohlédl na Ralathora. “Dobrá práce.”  
Poustevník mu věnoval pohled. “Ještě není po všem, pořád je tu válka a my jsme se právě ocitli na Zargothraxově listině smrti.”  
“Máme pro co jsme přišli a mnohem víc!” usmál se Cornus. “Jsme naživu!”  
“Ale, co teď?” ozval se Cole. Hleděl na svoje společníky a nikdo mu nedokázal odpovědět. Skoro nikdo.  
“Venku začala válka,” prohlásil Ralathor. “A v té válce jsou tisíce lidí na které dopadne čarodějův hněv. Jsou tam stovky mužů, kteří se budou chtít bít za svoji zemi. A tito muži potřebují naději.” zavřel oči. “Rod McFifeů neskončil. Princ Angus se vrátí a my musíme být připraveni bojovat po jeho boku. Hootsi, jenž jsi na nebesích, jsi mi svědkem, že přísahám bojovat za království do posledního dechu!” Vzhlédl ke stropu ponorky.  
“Sláva Hootsi!” zvolali svorně jeho společníci.  
Ralathor na ně pohlédl. “Já vás nenutím jít se mnou.”  
“Sám jsi to řekl,” umál se Cornus. “Venku zuří válka, lidé umírají, někdo se musí Zargothraxovi postavit.”  
“Jako takový odboj?” ozval se Cole a Cornus s úsměvem přikývl.  
“V tom případě se musíme někde ukrýt,” konstatoval Givon.  
“Znám jedno místo,” prohlásil po chvilce mlčení Ralathor, “kam na nás Zargothrax nemůže.”  
Pohlédl na své společníky, kteří k němu upíraly své oči. “Na co čekáte?”  
“Na rozkaz,” odvětil Michael.  
“Ale rozkazy dává velitel.”  
“No ovšem, veliteli.” čtyři muži svorně zasalutovali. Ralathor překvapeně zamrkal. Ovšem, kdo jiný by měl stát v čele odboje proti Zargothraxovi, než muž, který se s ním už dvakrát střetl. Byl poctěn. Vydechl a pohlédl ven do temných hlubin řeky Tay.  
“Plujme dál po řece dokud nenarazíme na brod. Potom poletíme na sever.” opřel se o zábradlí.  
Cornus zkontroloval mapu. “Tam se nachází údolí jednorožců.”  
“Přesně tak,” usmál se Ralathor. “Pánové? Nechť nás provází Hoots.”


	8. Epilog

Hydraulické dveře se se zasyčením uzavřely. Ukryly něco velmi cenného, starého a zeleného. Velitel Ralathor hleděl do dveří a v lesklém povrchu zahlédl svůj matný odraz. Chvíli se na sebe díval, vlasy stažené na záda, na sobě tmavou uniformu s odznakem jednorožce na prsou. Pohybem ruky si upravil vojenský baret, který měl posazený na hlavě.  
“Vy si opravdu myslíte, že se vrátí?” zeptal se ho Michael, stojící vedle něho. Měl na sobě stejnou uniformu jako Ralathor.  
“Ano, věřím,” prohlásil Ralathor, aniž by se na muže podíval. Obrátil se a vyšel ven z místnosti do chodby, na které se nacházely ještě dvoje další dveře, které vedly do obytných místností. Nacházely se v kontejneru podobné ubikaci, které sloužily jako ubytovací prostory pro vojáky odboje. Sestoupil po schůdcích a rozhlédl se po základně, kterou si v údolí postavili hned na břehu jezera Achnasheen vedle starého kamenného chrámu, který si zvolili za svůj hlavní štáb, následován Michaelem. V království Dundee se rychle roznesla zpráva o odboji, který se postavil proti Zargothraxově vůli. Muži a ženy z celého kraje přicházeli do údolí, aby se mohli stát součástí odboje. Aby zde nalezli útočiště a domov. Rozrůstali ses, mnoho z nich si prošlo skutečným peklem, které na ně zlý čaroděj seslal. Tady v údolí jim konečně svitla naděje, kterou ztratili. A vojáci si také rychle zvykly na všudypřítomné jednorožce.  
“Jsou to milá stvořené,” prohlásil Ralathor, když viděl, jak jednorožec strká hlavu do pytle se zásobami. “Jen je nesmíte nasrat.”  
“Tohle by mělo být tesané do kamene,” ušklíbl se Michael po jeho boku.  
Ralathor se usmál s pohledem upřeným na provizorní základnu, která se stala jejich domoval. Kouzla a magie zde byla silná. A byla to dobrá magie. Taková, která je skryla před zrakem Zargothraxe, který hleděl daleko. Zvedl se vítr, pohrál si s jeho vlasy a čaroděj si musel podržet baret na hlavě, aby v náhlém poryvu větru neodletěl. Vzhlédl k nebi. Obloha se plnila černými mraky, z dálky k nim doléhalo burácení hromu. Rudý blesk proťal oblohu.  
“Přichází bouře,” poznamenal klidným hlasem.


End file.
